A Grand Affair
by Cologna
Summary: On the outside, Heero is the quiet, supportive boyfriend of Relena Peacecraft. On the inside, his heart beats for another. When you try to lead two lives it is only a matter of time until the inside has to come out. For Heero, this time is soon.
1. The Consequential Sun and Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Bandai and Sunrise do.

_**A Grand Affair **_

_Chapter One: The Consequential Sun and Moon_

They were a beautiful couple. All eyes that beheld them gleamed with envy. The Peacecraft princess and her bold, dark and handsome knight—the ex-pilot zero-one.

They interlinked hands gently as they made polite conversation with all of the guests around them. This was simply a holiday get-together so politics were off the menu of conversation. With that matter cleared, it left only questions for the handsome couple.

"Do tell us, Heero, when you finally intend to marry our talented ambassador here?" one of Relena's coworkers asked, his pudgy hand curling around the thin stem of a champagne glass.

"Perhaps never," Relena answered in Heero's place. "As we stand now, we benefit so much from a non-marital union."

Heero simply nodded and continued to gaze around. His eyes appeared calm and casual. He just looked like he was taking in his surroundings. But if eyes are the windows to the soul and the mind, then Heero had black shades over his.

He was searching for someone.

As Relena continued to elaborate on their recent trip to Spain to meet with the royal family there, Heero continued to scan the ballroom. He was somewhere nearby.

Dark blue eyes narrowed slightly as he caught sight of someone standing in the darkness of the windowsill high up on the second floor. The small flash of a braid in the moonlight was the only clue as to his location for a brief second. But Heero could feel the man looking back down at him.

"If you would excuse me," he said gruffly.

"Of course, dear," Relena murmured. When she looked up at him she caught the faintest hint of purpose in his eyes. "You go right ahead."

Heero excused himself once more with a nod and then began to wind his way up the staircase the hugged the rounded walls. As he made it to the second floor which was merely another bar and catwalk in which to observe the festivities below, Heero grabbed a glass of wine and then made his way casually, glancing down at the crowd, towards the occupied windowsill.

Heero stepped towards the windowsill and stared out into the night, holding the glass in a relaxed hand.

"How's it going?" the hidden voice asked.

"All clear. Apparently, terrorists take holidays off, too," Heero replied monotonously.

"There's no sign of trouble from above. Maybe we'll get off with an uneventful night."

"Perhaps."

"How long are you obligated to stay after the party?" The tone was hopeful.

"Only long enough to hand Relena over to her house bodyguards. Probably around one in the morning. Expect me around one thirty."

"Good. I'll be waiting."

Heero took a long sip of his wine and then turned back towards the catwalk.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" a familiar senator chimed in as Heero walked by. Who were these people, Heero wondered. Politicians or undercover spies?

"Yes, the sky is exceptionally clear tonight."

"Yes, had to take a look at it myself. I'm so rarely on earth; it's a rare treat to view the night sky as I remember it as a boy."

Heero simply nodded and wished the man a pleasant evening. Heero made his way back down the stairs and attached himself to Relena once more.

"Everything okay?" she asked in a falsely light voice. It was a demand to report his findings.

"Yes, everything is fine," Heero assured before he became minutely immersed in the conversations around him.

For another few hours they waltzed around the ballroom, talked and just observed the splendor of the ball. Heero found himself glancing at the clock a little more than he should have been and ever fiber in his being wanted to walk back up to that windowsill and disappear behind the curtains.

But at last, midnight struck and the guests slowly began to bid their farewells and head back home in their lovely sports and leisure cars. Heero and Relena watched all of them go before they headed back to their limo and were driven home back to the Sanq Kingdom nearby.

"I was sure something was going to go awry tonight. I'm so glad it didn't."

"Hn," Heero acknowledged.

"Heero, someday we really must talk about this false front. Perhaps I should just start dating someone else. Everyone would eventually understand if we parted ways."

"If you wish. It has just been easier to protect you when I'm allowed closer to you."

"They're starting to grow suspicious. We either need to edit our script and change up the acting or just end this. The worst thing possible would be if they found out you were my bodyguard. If they found that out then I've lost my best preventer."

Heero nodded in understanding. "Perhaps, we could release a public statement saying that we have decided to part our own ways. If they're beginning to grow suspicious then that would put aside all their doubts," Heero explained. "But then that takes me out of the picture. I don't know how I'd be able to do my duty."

"Simple. We wait a few weeks and then I have my brother announce that he has hired you as the new commander of the preventers. I could make a few statements about how we've agreed to be friends and I look forward to working with you as a preventer. That'd be the closest thing to the truth we've ever told anyone."

Heero nodded. The idea would work. And at last it would take the fighting out of his real life. No more arguments, no more fighting over jealous reasons.

The limo pulled up into a round, gravel driveway and the driver opened Relena's door to help her out. Heero opened his door and walked around to take Relena's arm. As he walked her to the door he caught slight movement out of the corner of his eye. Paparazzi. His favorite prey.

"Good night, Relena. I'm sorry things just seem to be falling apart," Heero sighed. As he turned to her he gave a slight wink out of his right eye.

Relena recognized the signal and lowered her head. "Perhaps it really is time to put this relationship behind us. We're not kids anymore. We've changed but I think we've just grown apart."

"We'll talk about this tomorrow. You need to get some rest."

"Of course. Good night, Heero," she murmured. She allowed Heero to kiss her cheek before she rang to be let in. As one of the guards opened the door for her she wished Heero good night one last time before the door closed on his face.

Sighing he ran a hand over his face. He wanted to grab that guy from the bushes but for once, they needed the paparazzi.

"Get out of here, kid," Heero said towards the bushes as he turned and stepped off the small porch. "Before I call the guards."

There was a slight rustle of the bushes in response but the reporter was not stupid enough to just step out of hiding.

Heero walked back to the limo and gave him directions back to the apartment complex he lived in. Glancing down at his wristwatch Heero added, "And make it quick."

(O)(O)(O)

Heero silently stepped into his apartment, never even bothering to turn on the lights. With a heavy sigh, he slipped off his shoes and he extracted the pistols from his inner-jacket pockets and locked them in an unassuming kitchen cabinet.

"You're overdressed."

Heero looked over his shoulder but the sight that greeted him forced him to turn entirely around. "You're too vulnerable," he retorted though his voice sounded thick and strained.

The pale moonlight that cascaded into the room revealed a pale, flawless and undeniably nude Duo. His muscles were outlined by shadows and the sensual curve to his hips instantly drew Heero's lustful stare.

"I thought you liked me that way," Duo murmured, his voice low and husky.

Heero stalked towards Duo who stared back at him defiantly.

"You are going to be the death of me," Heero hissed sharply in Duo's ear.

Duo raised his head slightly and placed a soft, lingering kiss to the curve under Heero's ear. "Oh, I don't know about that. I would chance to say it would be one of your neurotic female fans that would do the crime if they found out you bent a man over every night."

"It wouldn't be every night if you stopped walking around in the dark naked. At this rate even Wufei wouldn't be able to pull himself away…or out."

"Ah, but you don't share, do you?"

Heero jerked Duo's braid roughly. "You're too easy around me. I'm saving your dignity by not letting you exhibit that on others."

Duo reached up and slowly slid Heero's jacket off his shoulders. The material hissed softly as it ran down Heero's clothed body and then landed softly, forgotten at the floor.

"I think you owe this to me after making me watch you holding on to someone else all night."

"No one can ever know about us," Heero warned seriously though his resolve was fading with each button Duo undid.

"No, that would be too bitter of a medicine for the public to swallow. Such a shame we can only love each other by the moonlight."

"The sun and moon are inconsequential to me," Heero assured as he allowed Duo to slip his shirt off. "How I feel does not change every twelve hours."

"Only how we act," Duo repeated, though his tone was just a little forlorn.

"Someday, Duo," Heero promised as he always did, a moment of tenderness slipping through the rough façade.

Duo unlatched Heero's belt and took his pants and boxer shorts with it. Heero easily stepped out of them and grasped Duo's hips, bringing their erections into full contact.

Duo let his head slip back as a low moan escaped his throat, his hands coming up to Heero's arms to help stabilize himself.

"Now what's this about a neurotic woman trying to kill me?" Heero whispered as he leaned in a bit down gently on Duo's collarbone.

"She'd kill you if she knew you bent a man over every night."

"That's right," Heero confirmed in his cool, collected voice even as he shallowly thrust his hips against his partner's. "I wouldn't want to be one to let her down." Heero straightened up and turned Duo towards the kitchen counter he was standing by.

"Bend over."

(O)(O)(O)

Okay, not even near a lemon. But I promise, next chapter. I know it seems like there is no plot yet but I assure you there are many twists and turns yet to be revealed. Tell me what you think so far; I'd love the feedback!


	2. Speaking Outward, Begging Inward

_**A Grand Affair**_

_Chapter Two: Speaking Outward, Begging Inward_

Heero adjusted his suit in the mirror. There was a slight shake to his fingers as he did up the buttons on his shirt and pulled hastily at the jacket to smooth it out.

"Your first public statement. We should celebrate tonight," Duo chirped happily as he stepped into the bathroom and leaned against the wall.

"As long as there's alcohol."

"You seriously can't be worried about speaking to a group of reporters! You're the Perfect Soldier."

"Are you here to help or make my life worse?" Heero snapped irritably.

Duo's smile softened and he stepped up behind Heero to shift the jacket to sit squarely on Heero's broad shoulders. "I'm sorry," he offered in a soft voice. "You'll be fine. Just say what you've practiced saying. If anything gets out of hand, I'm here to pull you out of it."

Heero thought to deny the help but knew he couldn't. "Hn."

"Ready? You look great."

"Thanks," Heero muttered as he turned and took a deep breath in and then out.

Duo clapped Heero on the shoulder. "Here we go, buddy."

Together they stepped out of the bathroom and strode silently down the hall of the administrative building. The soft blue carpet stifled their entrance as they stepped into the conference room.

Heero looked back for Duo but the man had already disappeared. Heero had always been envious of Duo's ability to vanish into thin air. Alone, he walked up to the small stage, took a seat in front of the microphone next to Millardo and flipped the microphone on.

"I would like to take this opportunity," Millardo began. "To announce the former Gundam pilot Zero-one, Heero Yuy, as the new commander of the Preventers Force."

Instantly, the light bulbs began to flash and hands flew in the air. Heero sat back slightly in shock and just as he thought about bailing he caught sight of Duo standing in the very back, a confident smile on his face. With a small wink from the braided man, Heero pointed to the first reporter.

"Mr. Yuy, is it true that you and Relena Peacecraft are no longer together?"

"I believe this conference is about my new position amongst the Preventers," Heero said in a cold voice. "But yes, she and I have decided that it would be best to part ways."

"Were you invited to be commander or did you apply?" another reporter called out.

"He was my first choice," Millardo answered. "I asked him to advance."

"Who wanted to end the relationship, Mr. Yuy? You or Miss Peacecraft?"

"It was a mutual decision."

More light bulbs flashed.

"So as commander, what's next for the Preventers?"

Heero folded his hands before him. "My first goal is to better organize the divisions of the Preventers and establish a better chain-of-command. This way the Preventers will be a far more organized and powerful establishment."

"Is a desk job really what an ex-Gundam pilot wants?" a woman asked in a sweet voice.

Heero looked directly at her. "Perhaps it is not where we saw ourselves years ago but our skills are best utilized from that kind of position now."

"What are the other pilots' professions now?"

"Most of them work distantly for the Preventers. That is all I can honestly say," Heero replied.

"Will the Gundams ever be reintroduced as a mobile suit for the Preventers?"

"Not under my command," Heero assured. "They are strictly for wartime use."

"So, as a single man what's the future looking like for you?"

Heero raised an eyebrow. He had been waiting for that question. He had spent an hour with Duo pondering what lie to put to the public. With a deep breath he leaned into the microphone. "Just another fish back in the sea."

There was a comical round of applause from the women reporters as soft laughter from the rest.

Duo lent a subtle thumbs up from the back of the room. Heero sat back a little more and for another hour continued to answer questions and pose for pictures as he and Millardo shook hands.

"Can we get a final statement from you Mr. Yuy?" a reporter called out as Heero strode off stage.

"I thank the public for its enthusiastic support and I can assure you all that Preventers is in good hands."

As Heero left the conference room he was acutely aware of Duo following along with the crowd. As tempted as he was to look back he remained facing forward, walking confidently along with Millardo.

"So at last it's over for you and my sister."

"Yes."

"I'm glad the both of you can move on."

"Just her," Heero replied with a slight tone of bitterness. "I fear my lifestyle must remain a secret."

"Of course," Millardo replied. "For both your safety and his."

Heero looked over at Millardo after the barely audible reply. He thought to say something to the slightly older man but he could think of nothing. They had been too close during the war and revolutions to have kept such a secret from each other.

"Have a good weekend, Heero."

"You, too."

Heero slipped into his car and placed his headset around his ear. "I'm going to take the main streets."

"I've got the back roads, don't worry."

Shutting off his communication Heero pulled his car around and out of the parking lot. Looking over his shoulder he caught sight of a black truck turning the opposite direction. With a heavy sigh, Heero pulled into traffic.

(O)(O)(O)

By Sunday the newspapers were buzzing about the latest events surrounding the new and single commander. Duo bent his head, reading the front page as he took a sip of his coffee. Heero stumbled out of the bedroom and glanced over at the newspaper himself.

"The Perfect Soldier becomes the Perfect Commander. Heero Yuy Takes His Place as Commander of the Preventers," Duo read aloud. He flipped to another newspaper. "Large and in Charge, Heero Yuy Returns to the Single Life and Moves on to Commander."

Duo looked up at Heero. "Looks like everything went according to plan."

Heero nodded and sat down on the couch. "I just wonder how long it can stay this way."

"Here's a headline that I nearly missed. It's on the business front," Duo murmured. "Quatre Winner to Dissolve Winner Enterprises. Family Life is his Calling."

"Family? Wouldn't he have told us?" Heero asked.

"That's what I thought. He and Trowa always wanted to adopt but I never thought it'd go public, especially without telling us first," Duo replied.

Heero sat back and sighed. "We're out of touch."

"I've been trying to get a reunion going but it's just never fallen into place."

"We only know how to meet during a time of crisis. It's the only thing that ever held the five of us together."

Duo frowned. "I suppose you're right. It's just so sad…"

Heero reached behind Duo and massaged the base of the man's neck under his braid with one hand. "It'll work out someday."

Duo's eyes closed and he put the paper down. "I shouldn't complain. I have more than I could have ever asked for."

Heero leaned over and kissed Duo tenderly on the cheek. "That doesn't mean you don't deserve more." With that Heero stood up and moved towards the kitchenette. "If you can get two weeks off in the near future we'll take a trip to see them."

Duo turned around and looked at Heero in near shock. "You mean it? You'll be able to do it?"

"If I could manage to infiltrate OZ bases then I think I can manage to plan a vacation." Heero looked up at Duo gravely. "Though, my plans were meant to go up in flames at the end. The vacation might be a little tricky when trying to avoid that."

Duo threw his head back and laughed. Heero had the oddest sense of humor and the worst timing for it. But man, when it did shine through Duo felt the laugh flow from the hairs on his head to the toes on his feet. It was a natural aphrodisiac for him.

"When I go into work on Monday I'll let you know what I can get off."

Heero nodded before he turned the refrigerator for eggs. "Need to go grocery shopping," he mumbled under his breath as he searched in the way back of the fridge for his breakfast. No such luck. With a groan he stood back up, surprised to see Duo sitting up on the counter, holding the carton in his right hand.

"I left them out for you."

"Ah."

As Heero approached Duo for the eggs, Duo set them down. "Heero, there's been something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

Heero did not like the sound of that. Duo's voice was small, timid. It was going to be about something Heero was not going to jump for joy over. Heero stepped between Duo's parted legs and placed his hands on the man's hips.

"Yes?"

"I've been rolling it over in my mind for a long time now but with your recent return to the single life, now would be a better time than ever…" Duo died off.

"To do what?" Heero continued for him.

Duo's eyes dropped and the sound of his throat trying to swallow was audible. Heero reached up and ran a hand loosely through Duo's hair. He was becoming worried.

"Heero, I've been thinking about getting a sex change."

In that moment, Heero's mind began to reel. For a minute, he wasn't sure he had heard his lover correctly. "W-what?"

Duo took a deep breath, feeling oddly close to tears. "I said, I've been thinking about getting a sex change. Just minor alterations since I already have effeminate features."

"But…why?" Heero demanded, flabbergasted.

"We wouldn't have to hide from the world anymore, Heero. We could spend the rest of our lives together like any other couple."

"Duo, you're speaking about us like we're the only gay couple in the universe," Heero tried to reason.

"We seem to be the only ones in this kind of predicament. This could mean your job, your reputation, the reputation of the Gundams even."

"Trowa and Quatre have always been very open."

"They didn't symbolize the Gundams like you did."

Heero leaned forward and pressed his forehead into Duo's gently, his eyes closing as a headache began to beat at him. "Duo, you can't."

"Heero, I'd still be me…"

"No," Heero growled, his hands tightening on Duo's hips. "I want _you_! For everything you are and aren't! Don't do this, Duo. I'll find a way to make this work. Just give me time."

"But you say it yourself, no one can ever know…"

"Stop it!" Heero shouted. He pulled his head back searching Duo's eyes frantically to see the extent of his resolve. Fortunately, he found more uncertainty than determination. "Duo," his whispered. "Please, don't, for me."

Duo's eyes welled up with tears but before a single one could spill, Heero leaned in and pressed his lips feverishly against Duo's. Long fingers slid past Duo's hips and wrapped around his back, scooting him closer to the edge of the counter. Heero tilted his head and eased his tongue into his lover's warm mouth. Tongues met eagerly as Heero felt the first drops of tears touch his own face. Determined, Heero pressed Duo hard against him, forcing Duo to wrap his arms around the standing man's shoulders. Heero groaned partly out of frustration and partly out of his rising lust. His hands came forward and gently grasped Duo's face, quickly demanding more out of the kiss. Pulling back for air, Heero pressed his lips firmly against Duo's jaw and then down towards his throat. "God, Duo, how could you ever want to change this?"

Heero made fast work of pulling Duo's shirt up and over his head. His hands surrounded Duo's outlined ribcage that was expanding and contracting heavily. He kissed Duo's collarbone heatedly before he continued to kiss lower, blazing a trail of fire. "You're perfect," Heero groaned as he went to slide off Duo's boxers.

"Don't, Heero," Duo pleaded in a shaky voice. "Don't try to change my mind."

Heero's hands stilled and he rested his head against Duo's sternum. Emotions threatened to overwhelm him. He wanted to threaten Duo, give him an ultimatum, beg him, plead with him, yell at him. Anything that would get Duo to change his mind.

"Please," Heero tried again. "Don't go through with it, Duo. If you're doing this for me then I'm telling you not to. If you're doing it for yourself then I'm begging you to forget it."

"What if I'm doing it for us?" Duo whispered painfully.

"Then I've failed," Heero sighed.

Duo shifted in alarm, not having expected that response.

"I've failed in proving to you that it's everything about you I want. Everything I need," Heero admitted in a husky voice, his throat working over a strange obstruction that instantly formed. "Everything I love," he nearly croaked as his voice decided to give out.

"Heero?" Duo murmured, shocked.

Heero looked up. "I'm in love with _you_. You are a beautiful person with a sharp mind and a big heart. And you're a man. That is part of who you are as well. I never viewed that as a fault, Duo; something that got in the way of everything else!" Heero ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "It should be a crime to alter a body as perfect as yours. Regardless of the reason."

"I love you," Duo answered in a choked voice. His hands were shaking as he pulled Heero into a fierce embrace. "I won't do it," he conceded against Heero's neck as he let the taller man stroke his back comfortingly.

Heero tilted his head and uncharacteristically kissed the side of Duo's head. "You go take a shower," he said softly. "I'll give Trowa a call and see if we can work something out for the near future."

"Join me," Duo murmured as he pushed forward and slipped off the counter. He ran his hands down Heero's hard torso.

(O)(O)(O)

The hot water pelted down on their bodies as they kissed leisurely, embracing comfortably. Heero moved Duo back against the shower wall and began to kiss the Deathscythe pilot's defined neck. Duo let his head tilt back, the spray of the water coming down on his face. His mouth was slightly open as he fought for every breath. Heero's hand slid teasingly down Duo's stomach and rested just above his protruding manhood.

"Heero," Duo moaned.

Heero couldn't have asked for a better invitation. He eagerly wrapped his hand around Duo's erection and began to stroke it slowly, enticingly. Duo gasped aloud as his hips thrust forward on their own accord. The long-haired pilot's hands were pressed hard against the wall behind him, seeking something solid to keep him in the real world. Heero's grip became firmer, tighter and Duo felt his knees buckle in response.

"Heero, p-please…I'm not going to hold out for long…"

"Alright," Heero rasped against Duo's collarbone as he bit down sharply. Duo cried out, his heart shifting into high gear. Heero worried the bruise some more, sucking and nipping until he was satisfied with the possessive mark.

Heero turned Duo around and reached for an unlabeled bottle that sat next to the random shampoos, conditioners and body washes. He began to coat his fingers when Duo cut in. "No, Heero, just do it."

Heero felt an objection rise into his throat. He knew pain meant nothing to Duo and almost seemed to enhance his pleasure at times but they hadn't had sex in a few days. It was for Duo's health that Heero opened his mouth to speak.

"Heero!" Duo stopped him. He pushed his mass of hair over one shoulder. "I want to feel all of it, no babying."

The idea was erotic enough to Heero to nearly make him cum that second. There had been a select few times they had let desperation take over their strong wills and Heero had taken Duo without any preparation. Those times, as rare as they were, were engrained in Heero's mind for all time. The sweet resistance followed by the tightest, hottest sheath…

Heero groaned aloud as he coated his member before easing it towards Duo's entrance. Duo braced himself against the shower wall and closed his eyes. He was determined not to let anything pass by him. As Heero pushed in they both released low moans. Duo's eyes squeezed shut as pain tore through him. His breath slammed out of his lungs and he gasped, nearly taking water in.

"You…you okay?" Heero asked between breaths.

"Yes," Duo answered. With that response, Heero pushed in to the hilt and Duo screamed out his lover's name. Pleasure shot through his body like liquid fire. It was as fast and as devastating as being struck by lightning.

Heero pulled out shallowly and pushed back in. Again, he hit that spot and Duo called out. A few more ginger thrusts and Duo was pushing back, begging for more. Heero had no will to deny Duo of anything when his voice was pitched like that. Grasping his hips firmly, Heero nearly pulled out entirely before slamming back in.

"Yes!" Duo encouraged loudly.

The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the shower stall and the echoed voices of passion only encouraged the lovers as they heard their own voices. Sweat slid down their bodies with the water as they rode harder to their releases.

At last Duo felt the end approaching. His lower stomach hurt as it flexed and strained. His arms were shaking with the force in which he pushed hard against the shower wall. He felt that familiar pull in the tendons of his neck as his orgasm began to approach.

"Ah, Heero…!"

Heero couldn't have timed it better himself. "Let go," he commanded huskily. "Cum for me."

The erotic command was the last physiological push Duo needed. Throwing his head back it took one last thrust against his sweet spot to hurl him into his release. Fire raced up his spine and his entire body was consumed in a tidal wave of blinding heat and such intense pleasure it bordered pain. Heero's release was only a heartbeat away. The tight sheath gripped him and shuddered sporadically, sending Heero over the edge. With a strangled groan, he poured into Duo's body, jerking his hips hard against the taut body.

Every muscle in his body became clay, as though he'd been injected with a muscle relaxant. Duo felt his body give out on him as he began to slide towards the shower floor. Heero's strong arms were around him instantly, pulling him back to rest against the chiseled body.

"I'll find a way," Heero vowed in a heavy voice.

(O)(O)(O)

Alright, tell me what you think! Again, I understand it's a little slow but just wait! Oh the surprises about to come!


	3. Airborne Conversing

_**A Grand Affair**_

_Chapter Three: Airborne Conversing _

Heero sat back as the plane took off. Next to him, Duo looked out the window eagerly. Heero hated flying on commercial airplanes. He had no idea who the pilots were, what kind of condition the plane was in or the actual weather they would be flying into.

"Man," Duo sighed happily. "This is going to be great."

Heero wished he could agree. For Quatre and Duo it would be the two weeks from heaven. For Heero and Trowa it would be two weeks of hard reconciliation and getting-to-know-you-even-though-we-were-pilots-together. Needless to say, zero-one and zero-three were never that close.

Heero smirked. It seemed that the odd numbered pilots were always the odd ones out, and at odds with each other. What an odd coincidence. Visibly, Heero cringed. He had just mentally spoken his first pun. What was next? Slapstick humor? No, never that, he vowed.

"Who would have thought that Trowa knew how to speak Spanish?" Duo exclaimed. "I always wondered why they bought a house in Spain when neither knew the language. Guess I was wrong!"

"Don't you know some Spanish?" Heero asked conversationally.

"Sí. Yo hablo un poco de Español," Duo replied quickly.

Heero didn't know a word of it. At least one of them did.

"But just because they don't speak English doesn't mean the paparazzi doesn't," Heero reminded before he instantly remembered he had told himself not to bring that up again until he had a solution.

"Yeah, pictures are universal," Duo agreed. "But their expansive property should be private enough."

Heero nodded and swallowed hard to allow his ears to pop. He pulled a novel out of his backpack and began to read as Duo put music in and tried to sleep. Occasionally, Heero glanced over at Duo to make sure the young and flexible man hadn't slipped into a position that would cause him to hurt for days once he woke up. Duo's head rested on the tray table, atop his forearm. He had an extremely angelic look when he slept. Heero found he was reading less and less of his book even as he continued to methodically turn the pages.

"Excuse me, sir, refreshment?"

Heero snapped out of his trance. "Water is fine."

"Heero Yuy?" the stewardess asked in alarm.

"Yes."

"I wouldn't have expected you to fly commercially!"

"We're on vacation," Heero replied. Shit. Shit. Shit. God, sooner or later it was going to be his fault if they got caught. Here he was, talking like he and Duo were a single unit.

"Is that Duo Maxwell?"

"Yes, it's a reunion of sorts," Heero replied a little awkwardly.

"Wow. Well, if there's anything we can get for you to make you more comfortable on our flight today…"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks."

"Of course," the elated stewardess replied, already hurrying back to tell her friends who had decided to pop up on a commercial flight.

Heero groaned and tilted his head back. Shit again. How long was the plane flight again? Six hours? Good God.

Duo inhaled deeply as his body came back to life. Groggily he looked up. "How long was I out?"

"Only two hours. We have four left."

We. There was that word again. _Heero, you were never this careless with your words. What's gotten into you?_ He scolded himself. _Love,_ he thought forlornly. _And the desire to be as careless as I want. I'm tired of worrying, of lying…I'm…tired of this life._

"Heero, what's wrong?" Duo asked in a low voice.

"Just went down a dark road momentarily," Heero replied gruffly.

"That's been going on a lot lately," Duo pointed out in a bare whisper.

"I know," Heero snapped, frustrated.

"Talk to me," Duo pleaded softly.

Heero was suddenly grateful that they had been put in the last row of first class. It gave them three sides of isolation though, there were people diagonally to their right. Heero sighed.

"I'm just sick of living this life."

"What kind of life do you want?"

"The stereotypical one."

"You mean, steady day job, little white house with a white fence, a dog, children and a—a…" Duo died off, stuttering to a halt.

"A wife?" Heero finished bitterly. "No, that part I do not want. But yes, everything else as unlike me as it sounds."

"Heero, you're confusing yourself with who people _think_ you are and who I know you are."

Heero sighed and stole a quick glance as his supportive beauty. God, he would never deserve him. Not in a million years.

"Sometimes I wonder if I should just come out. You know…Just, not even say anything. Just buy that house and move us in. Get married. And let people talk, try to hang onto my job."

"Marquis wouldn't fire you," Duo pointed out. "He already knows."

"But my reputation is still spotless," Heero explained.

"I doubt he'd let you go."

"I doubt so too…so, why am I so afraid?" Heero growled, putting two hands over his face and pressing hard as though to counteract the pressure he felt building and pushing out of his head.

Duo bit his lip and looked out the window. A single tear welled up instantly and slipped down his cheek. "Because…because…there's always a c-chance that…"

"Don't even say it, Duo," Heero commanded in an icy voice.

"That if war ever started up again they'd use me to get to you a-again," Duo finished as though Heero had never spoken. His face went pale and he titled his wrist to show where the shackles had scarred him from his struggles.

"Fuck," Heero spat, clasping the wrist to hide the scars. "It's not my reputation I'm worried about, or my well being. It's yours! I want to protect you but slowly, I'm slipping up, I'm relaxing…"

"Heero, I'm stronger now than I was then."

"And you mean a lot more to me now than you did then. Duo you have no idea what it was like, running in there and seeing you like—like _that._"

Duo lowered his head. "Not exactly a pretty picture."

"Duo, for Christ's sake, you were strapped down to a metal slab, wrists bleeding, whipped, naked, gagged, and…and…"

"Raped," Duo finished numbly. "But we're not in wartime anymore."

"For which I am grateful," Heero added quickly. He had killed every person in that building by hand and unbeknownst to Duo, had disposed of the torturing rapist slowly. Very, very slowly. Heero never wanted the darker side of him to ever come out again. "It was me they were after…" he murmured hollowly.

"There is valid reason to be afraid, Heero, but everyone lives in fear of something. That's life. We can't keep running from it. I like your idea; just begin living the life you want to live and let everyone just get over it already."

"What would that say about Relena? About the Preventers?" Heero mused.

"No one would hold it against Relena. I'm sure they'd all pity her anyways. And the Preventers? Hey, I'm sure once you're out of the closet, you'll be hearing the truth when preventers come to you requesting a permanent partner in the field."

Heero shook his head. There was something else nagging at him. Perhaps he _was_ worried about his own reputation. Maybe he was afraid of being scorned in the public eye. Maybe…he was really afraid of exposing himself.

Heero stilled. Yes, that was it. There was no denying it. Hiding Duo was like hiding the most private and valuable part of his life. Exposing that secret was like bearing his soul to the world. For the millionth time in his life, Heero truly wished he had never become famous.

Under the tray, Duo entwined his hand with Heero's. "I love you," he whispered. "We've been through more than most couples in a lifetime ever go through. Perhaps we should forget the reasons not to and start thinking of the reasons why we should do what we want."

"Those are endless," Heero sighed wistfully.

"Exactly," Duo emphasized with a slight squeeze to his partner's hand. Slowly, Duo put his head back down. "Wake me when we get to Spain."

"Okay," Heero agreed softly. He didn't release Duo's hand but instead hid it with a jacket. The idea sickened him, the thought that he was being a coward. But an airplane was the last place he wanted to start his new life.

"Your water, Mr. Yuy. Sorry about that wait."

"It's fine," Heero replied, watching as she put the water before him.

"Would you like me to get a pillow for your friend?" she asked sweetly.

"He's fine for now, thank you."

"If you need anything just flag me down!"

Heero nodded before he turned his attention back to Duo. The man's head was turned away from Heero but his hand still gripped his.

_It's time to let go of the lie,_ Heero told himself. _Not for yourself. For Duo. It would be only the first tiny step away from the debt you owe him. You love him. So give him this much at least. _

Because, in truth, until they were free to live their own lives they really didn't have a relationship. They just had some kind of…Heero groaned, his headache roaring back to life.

They had just some kind of, "_Grand affair_," Heero whispered, haunted.

That's all it was. An affair. Something petty and indulgent. That was not how he wanted his relationship with Duo to be categorized. At one point a few years ago, yes, that would have been fine. But now? Heero loved Duo. More than words could ever describe. And a hidden relationship was no way to harbor those feelings.

A grand affair.

One that's time was going to come to an end. Fast.

(O)(O)(O)

Sorry, sorry, sorry. Short chapter. Review if you find it to your liking. Thank you SO MUCH to all of you who have reviewed so far. I honestly wouldn't continue without your encouraging remarks! Stay tuned for the next chapter soon, the first BIG TWIST is going to make its appearance! Wonder what it is? I hope you do!

Thank you so much to, Lina, Muchacha, Dyna, F. Jane, Ms. or Mr. Datanali, TKM, and Valkyrie for your comments. Truly, they are greatly appreciated.


	4. Disturbance in Euphoria

Author's Note: okay, you will have to forgive my confusion but I received a review stating a warning that this fic mentions rape/abuse/torture. I apologize if that offended anyone! I figured, perhaps ignorantly, that it wasn't graphic enough to harm anyone's feelings. To anyone I could have upset, I apologize. I will begin to set warnings at the beginning of each chapter from this point forward in order to avoid this kind of incident again. Also, I would like to make clear that this fic is solely based around Heero and Duo. It's Yaoi. Relena will not play a major part in this story; I'm sorry if I misled/disappointed anyone.

Chapter Warnings: m/m relationships, language, and the first plot twist. Pretty mild.

_**A Grand Affair**_

_Chapter Four: Disturbance in Euphoria _

Heero leaned back against the cushioned chair as he sipped his tea. The ocean crashed below an orange sky as the sun began to set. He watched as the waves rolled and churned. Just across the glass table a silent and equally contented Trowa watched as well.

Quatre and Duo had gone into town to buy groceries and catch up at some café where Trowa and Heero wouldn't be there to restrict their conversation.

"Don't believe a word he tells you," Trowa muttered as he glanced quickly at his watch.

"Likewise," Heero replied monotonously. He shuddered at the thought of all Quatre was finding out about him at this very moment. It was an odd sort of consolation that Trowa was in the same boat. It brought them on even ground at last. "So, kids…" Heero began awkwardly.

"Yeah, Quatre's idea."

"Don't want any?"

Trowa put his cup down and sat back, crossing one leg over the other casually as he lounged. "I do but I don't feel ready. I'm not sure I'll be a good dad."

"I know what you mean."

Trowa looked over at Heero and smiled to himself. Strange, the two of them never got along when they were so alike.

"How many of them? Twenty-nine like Quatre's family?" Heero joked in a serious voice.

He nearly laughed aloud as Trowa almost fell out of his chair, turning pale as a ghost. Apparently, he was rarely teased about that. "No," he nearly choked. "Only a couple."

Heero sat back as well and sat his cup down. "Duo and I are thinking of just…coming out."

"You should. You both deserve it."

Heero simply nodded and quietly accepted the compliment. The two men fell into silence once again and just listened to the splendor all around the beachside home. The birds and the ocean created an extremely relaxing environment.

"So, you're over the…incident?" Trowa asked tentatively.

Heero shook his head. "No. I never will be."

Trowa just nodded and fell back into silence. "Is Duo?"

"I think so," Heero answered.

Again, more silence. Each man regarded the other. They were so different from when they were both mere boys trying to act like men. They had spent their adolescence like adults but it was a pale comparison to how they had turned out. They were grown now. And they were far different people than they had expected themselves to turn out. Time did strange things to people. But most of all, time could heal where nothing else could.

The screen door opened and Quatre and Duo came out, faces tanned from being in the sun all day. Quatre leaned down and kissed Trowa on the cheek. "Ready for bed?"

Trowa just nodded and stood up.

"You guys know where the guest room is, right?" Quatre asked hospitably. There was such a glow to his face. It was sad that he hadn't had company in such a long time. He looked starved for it. Heero felt a slight twinge of guilt for having kept the two friends far apart for so long. Duo looked just as radiant; all that stress on his shoulders instantly gone.

"Yes. Thank you."

"Good night," Duo called to Quatre who returned the gesture before disappearing back into the house.

Duo turned to Heero and walked up to the partially reclined chair. Gingerly, he situated himself on Heero's lap and snuggled up against his lover. "We've never done this outside," Duo murmured contently.

Heero lowered his lips against Duo's hair to feel the texture and inhale the sweet scent. He shook his head to agree with the statement. Slowly, he let his eyes flutter closed as he felt the cool sea breeze brush against him and mix with the soothing heat coming off of Duo's body. Heero held Duo close to him and felt himself just begin to nod off from the sheer feeling of relaxation.

The most intense feeling of calm washed over Heero. He didn't want Duo with the powerful lust he usually did. But he loved the braided man in this moment more than ever. Even as he felt Duo's lithe body shift to become more comfortable, Heero's body didn't rouse as it usually would have. He was just…content. Just as things were. At this very moment.

This was paradise. This was heaven. Heero had never known a feeling like this existed. Duo made a soft sound somewhere between a hum and a moan. His head nuzzled into Heero's neck before his body stilled entirely.

Heero wouldn't let himself fall asleep. He needed to record this feeling, this moment. He needed to let this soak in as long as possible so that he would never forget. This was the reason he was putting all his doubts and fears aside for what he and Duo wanted most. This feeling. And God, it was worth it. For the first time in years and years, Heero felt tears stinging just behind his eyelids. They were tears of joy. Of elation. The Perfect Soldier was finally a happy man.

Hastily, Heero blinked them back and bent his head to rest atop Duo's. He gave Duo a soft kiss before he allowed himself to doze off for about an hour before getting back up again and carrying Duo to their guest room.

(O)(O)(O)

Heero awoke feeling more rested than he had in years. Duo was securely tucked against his side and he felt a deep sense of satisfaction being able to just lie in bed and stroke Duo's loose hair. He closed his eyes and was comfortable to drift in and out of sleep as he listened to Duo breathe softly beside him.

Slowly, as Heero came more soundly into consciousness that sinking feeling of dread came over him. Things were going too well. Something had to happen soon that would tear this paradise from him. It's not that Heero didn't believe in bad luck, he just understood _his_ luck. Duo had always teased him saying that there was no rest for the wicked and for Heero, it had turned out to be true. This brief respite was a godsend but he knew it couldn't last. Heero groaned and sat up, putting his warm feet on the cold wooden floor. He needed to stop being so pessimistic or he would never be able to enjoy anything in life. And with that firmly in mind he showered, dressed and groomed for the day before heading out to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morning, Heero," Quatre chirped as Heero entered.

Heero nodded his acknowledgement and took a seat across from the couple, silently helping himself to the assortment of fruits and cereals. Duo emerged only ten minutes later looking wide awake and extremely happy.

"Morning everyone!" he announced, sitting down next to Heero.

There was a comfortable silence for a few minutes, the only sound that could be heard were the sounds of forks on plates or a chair shifting. At last Quatre sat back. "I wonder how Wufei is doing."

"Who knows?" Duo sighed, playing with a grape on his fork. "He kind of disappeared off the radar. I assume he's back in China preaching about injustice and weakness."

Quatre chuckled softly and agreed heartily. "That sounds extremely plausible. So, what's on the agenda for today?"

Just then the phone rang and frowning, Trowa got up and answered in a low voice. Heero watched as his eyebrows knit together in confusion and oncoming anger. "Yes, he's right here," he said in a severe voice. "Heero, it's for you."

Heero's gut clenched and he stood up, grief and panic nearly overtaking him. This was it. This was going to be his call to reality. _No. Think positive._ Millardo had said that he would call on several occasions to make sure they were doing okay. It was just a checkup. The Perfect Soldier would _not_ be sent running by the sound of a phone ringing.

He walked up and grabbed the receiver. "Hello?"

"H-Heero? It's Relena."

Her voice was wobbling with tears and there was distinct fear in her voice. Quickly, Heero left the room before answering, not wanting to upset Duo. "Relena, what's going on?" he demanded. If it was something trivial he felt like he was about to scream at the ambassador for the first time in his life.

"Heero, we can't go through with this separation."

"Yes we can, and we are. Relena, I need to live my own life and so do you."

"I'm so sorry, Heero, but…something's happened. My reputation is at stake."

"I'm sure whatever it is it can't be as bad as my plans to reveal I'm gay."

"Oh, it's worse," Relena laughed bitterly. "You need to read the newspaper, Heero. You're getting out of touch."

Fear gripped him hard and he stormed back into the kitchen and snatched the newspaper up. "What section?" he barked.

"It's the front page of World News."

Heero fumbled with the gray papers and tried to hold the phone against his ear with his shoulder.

"Heero?" Duo murmured, his cobalt eyes clouding over with anxiousness and worry.

Heero spared him a quick glance before he went back to the newspaper and found the section. As he held the paper up and read the headlines the phone slipped from his ear and clattered to the ground. The speaker phone came on as it hit the ground.

"Tell me it's a lie," Heero whispered.

A loud sob came from the phone. "No, of course it's not a lie. Something this catastrophic and on the front of the World News section wouldn't be a lie."

Heero's eyes scanned the paper again and again, desperately trying to talk himself out of what he was reading. His eyes began to blur as he watched his future fall apart.

"If they knew the truth Heero…"

"Who? Who did this?"

"Antonio Verducci. He's the Italian ambassador I've been seeing quietly for a couple of months."

"And does he know?"

"He's gone. Apparently, that wasn't his real name and as for being an ambassador…"

Heero threw the paper down and collapsed into the chair.

"Millardo and I agreed to a press conference this Saturday," Relena said in a numb voice. "I hope you will be there… I would hate to think what would happen if you weren't."

"You've already told them we're back together," Heero hissed.

"What?" Duo murmured, sitting up straighter in his chair. "Heero, what's going on?" he whispered in a fierce voice.

Trowa took Quatre's hand and watched as the blond began to fidget with nervousness.

"I'll be on the first plane back," Heero replied dejectedly.

"Heero, I'm so sorry…"

"No, Relena, I should be saying that to you. You're going to need it a lot more in these next few months than I am," Heero retorted.

Another few sobs filled the phone before she thanked him in a small voice and hung up.

"Heero, what the _fuck_ is going on? What's so important that Relena needs you back by tomorrow?" Duo exclaimed, standing up out of his chair and reaching for the newspaper.

Heero caught it before he did. Duo's eyes lifted to defy Heero but he was stilled when he saw the eyes of the Perfect Soldier set in place, steely, unemotional. The wall of ice was back up. Heero had been hurt beyond immediately repair.

"Relena's…" he died off and looked down at the paper. He let it drop to the ground and turned to walk out of the kitchen.

Just as he crossed the threshold of the kitchen he stopped and lowered his head.

"Relena's pregnant."

In that moment, Duo's heart shattered. He sat down, unable to stand a moment longer. Those two words had crushed every hope and every dream he had for the future. A deep ache began in his chest and he felt his heart began to beat erratically. "No," he whispered through a loud pounding his in skull that threatened to break through the bone.

"And she's already told the press that I'm the father…" Heero finished.

And that was it. Heero would have to move out. Marry Relena. Live the lie to protect Relena's dignity because she was too reckless. There would be nothing to hold the relationship together once they were truly separated.

A single tear escaped Duo's right eye as he watched Heero retreat.

He wouldn't see Heero in person for another four months.

(O)(O)(O)

Okay, that was it; the first letdown of the fic! Once again, I would like to say thank you to all those who reviewed in the past and those who recently reviewed: Britzy, _name_, Lina, Inda (I'm sorry this kind of story is not your thing, but thanks for reviewing anyways), Patty 40, datanali and pibk (if the lack of a warning upset you personally, I apologize and I'm changing that).

Also, please forgive the possible lack of editing, shortness of chapter and long time between updates. I just had surgery and I'm afraid I'm a little more out of it than I would like to be. Please forgive any slight errors! Thank you and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	5. The Space Between Salvation & Salvaging

Chapter Warnings: Language, implied suicidal thoughts/actions

_**A Grand Affair**_

_Chapter Five: The Space Between Salvation and Salvaging _

Heero held the stark white paper in his hand but his eyes had drifted past the black writing that confirmed his future. All he could think about was Duo. Heero had moved out of the apartment before Duo had returned home from Spain and had taken up lodgings in the Sanq Kingdom in Relena's house to calm the rising accusations against the former royalty figure.

Heero blinked rapidly as he watched a splash of water hit the paper. He was falling apart. He could barely eat. He hardly slept. He was already looking into taking antidepressants to keep his mood even. He felt bitter towards everyone, even the innocent child just barely starting to show on Relena's abdomen.

How many pictures were there of Heero and Relena baby shopping or Heero checking Relena's stomach? All of them Duo would have surely seen.

It had been four months. It seemed like four centuries. Each day drug out longer and longer and Heero began to understand why people went to church to avoid Hell if it was anything like this. He'd start going to church, too. At least it was something to believe in that wouldn't shatter him if his hopes were let down.

No, that was an understatement. Heero could recover from being let down. He could not, however, recover from a broken heart. The doctor was already saying Heero was suffering from acute brain trauma stimulating cardiac complications. And with his recent habit for malnutrition and insomnia, Heero was on his way to a short life.

Basically, Heero was dying of a broken heart. He knew it had been scientifically proven but he had scoffed at the time, not believing a word of it. He hadn't had a heart anyways to break. And now he was staring at the glittering shards all around him. Everything reminded him of Duo. Meals would trigger memories, movies, TV shows, crosses, anything. Things that didn't even relate to Duo.

Duo had resigned from the Preventers immediately upon his arrival home and disconnected the number to the apartment. Heero knew that Duo would have moved by now. He just hoped beyond hope that Duo was alive and well. Nausea gripped Heero fiercely as he thought through all the terrible scenarios Duo could be in right now. The worst being death.

"Heero?"

Heero's head shot up and he looked through dead eyes at Millardo who stood the doorway, having clearly been standing there for several minutes. There was a lot of sympathy in his voice and Heero wondered if he truly looked that bad to merit that kind of talk from a former enemy.

Millardo studied the paper that Heero had dropped onto the desk. His sharp eyes caught a single tear drop that obstructed the paper in one place. He had been angry with his sister when he had found out about her carelessness but he had become furious with her when he realized that she had drug Heero back into hell because she was a coward.

The strong man was falling apart before his very eyes. Heero Yuy had looked stronger strapped down to a surgical table, near death and seemingly unconscious from bullet wounds. But Millardo understood it was the ultimately mental wounds that killed a strong man and Heero seemed to be helping along his condition. Heero didn't want to live. Not like this. Millardo felt like forcing Relena to get that abortion now more than ever.

He should be truly mad at the doctor that revealed the analysis that said he had confirmed Relena's pregnancy. If he had kept his promise of secrecy Relena could have had a quiet abortion and all would be as it should.

"I didn't even have to sign it…" Heero murmured, pushing the paper aside. "I'm married to Relena Peacecraft and I didn't even have to sign my name to the document."

Millardo walked into the office and picked up the certificate of marriage. Sure enough, they had used Heero's signature stamp that did carry legal merit.

"They even listed me as _Former Gundam Pilot Zero-One_ incase I decide to ever adopt my real name back again."

Millardo's eyes widened in shock. "My sister did that?"

Heero looked up at Millardo and then sat back. "Yes, who else?"

Millardo set the paper back down. "When is the actual wedding?" he asked in a low voice.

"Next Sunday."

Millardo just nodded and began to back out of the office. He stopped and sighed heavily. "I know you don't want to hear about this but perhaps it will give you peace of mind."

Heero just scoffed.

"Duo's alive and physically well. He's working back with Howard on the Florida Coast in the United States."

Heero sat forward despite his efforts to hide it. "How do you know?"

"We just received a shipment of eight mobile suits from them. Duo's name was signed in his large John Hancock as one of the mechanics."

Heero felt momentary relief before he just fell back into despair. He sat back once again and just lowered his head, eyes falling closed. He could see Duo so clearly in his mind. He could picture Duo, head bent, sweat-soaked bangs covering his eyes as he worked hard to repair Deathscythe. When he opened his eyes again Millardo was gone.

(O)(O)(O)

Millardo stormed into Relena's lavish office and threw a manila folder down on her desk.

"What's this?" she asked in a lighthearted voice. When she looked up her heart didn't feel so light any longer.

"It's Heero's latest doctor report. Go on, read it."

Relena slowly opened it up expecting to find something about cancer or heart disease. What she read caused her cheeks to flush in guilt and her hands to begin to shake.

"Do you need the English version or do you understand?" Millardo demanded.

"What was I supposed to do?" she exclaimed, throwing her hands down on the desk as she stood. "I couldn't abort the child once it was announced to the public and when the father disappeared as the public asked for him I could only answer Heero to save myself and all I represent!"

"No, you were just thinking about yourself. The Preventers and peace will remain in view even if you fall and you know it! Relena, you're _killing_ him!"

"I am not! If he would just start eating and sleeping a little more…" she died off.

"My sister has been many things, and all things I was proud of. But _never_ was a sister of mine a coward and a liar. You made a mistake and you should have stood up to it! Not hid behind an innocent man!"

Relena bowed her head as she felt tears begin to burn her eyes. She knew very well what she was doing but she had been able to convince herself time and time again it was the right thing. But now more than ever she was not able to ignore it like she had been for the last few months.

"Do you want to visit his grave knowing you were the one who put him there?" Millardo demanded. "Do you?"

"No," she whispered softly. "I just don't understand why he's so…"

"He's been in love with someone else for years, Relena, and you separated them permanently. Heero's married to you without even his real signature—"

Relena's blush encompassed her neck and Millardo's glare became hotter. "And now he's about to raise a child that's not even his."

"I had no idea…" Relena started.

"But you never gave him a chance or an option, did you?"

"Stop it!" Relena screamed. "Are you my brother or a judge?"

"I'm both Relena because someone needs to force you to look at the damage you've caused," Millardo growled.

"Then what the hell do you suggest I do?"

"Let us track down the real Antonio Verducci and bring him forward, do a paternity test and then for your part, tell the truth."

That was the right thing to do and Relena knew it. She had known that was the only just thing to do but that would mean facing public slandering. She dropped back down into her seat and wiped angrily at her eyes before looking back at her brother.

"That's easy for you to say; you're not the one with the child."

"And you're not the one suffering innocently either. This isn't about you anymore, Relena. You've drug someone else into your problem and you are now responsible for him. He's dying, Relena, and if you don't want to dye that wedding dress black for the funeral then I suggest you right your wrong."

Millardo turned sharply on his heel and began to stalk out of the office, too angry to continue to pound logic into his sister's head. He needed to kill something. Red was beginning to creep into his peripheral.

"Just tell me who," Relena murmured.

"What?" Millardo barked, looking over his shoulder.

"I swear never to repeat the name if you just tell me who he was in love with."

_Forgive me, Heero,_ Millardo thought bitterly. "Duo Maxwell."

Relena held in a gasp as her brother left. Heero was gay? And if it was Duo, then the relationship must have been going on for years…

Relena sat back and closed her eyes. She was being a coward but… Her hand fell on the tiny bump in her womb. The real problem was…was it wrong to bring a child into a lie or into a scandal?

With all the self loathing in the world Relena hit the send button on her email, not ever looking to see her dark deed.

_To: Commander Heero Yuy, Preventers Dept. _

_Subject: Wedding Vows_

(O)(O)(O)

"Duo! Duo, it's for you!" Howard called towards the waves.

Duo emerged with loose hair and surfboard in arm. His body was well tanned now from being constantly in the sun but he was thinner than Howard wanted to admit. The boy wasn't eating well enough and spent energy he didn't have. The boy had been aging too quickly. He looked almost thirty-six now.

Duo took the phone with a sandy hand and held it up to his ear. "Florida Shores Mobile Suit Production Facility, Duo Maxwell speaking."

"Duo, it's Quatre. I just wanted to see how you were doing…"

"Oh, hey Q-man. I'm doing just fine. You caught me in the middle of my surfing break. What can I do for you?"

"Millardo wanted to contact you himself but he didn't think you'd do it if he asked."

"And I won't promise you anything either," Duo warned, his newly acquired temper surfacing.

Quatre sighed. "Of course, Duo, but I don't think you'll want to turn this down."

"I quit the Preventers, remember?"

"Yes, we all know that but Millardo has a plan to get Heero out of his predicament."

"The bastard didn't even say goodbye! What do I care? He could have told Relena _no_ as well. He didn't even put up a fight."

Quatre felt his temper begin to rise as well. "Duo, Heero's near death. Millardo was able to get into Heero's medical records at Sanq Kingdom. The doctor diagnosed it as brain-slash-mental trauma that is causing heart disorder and quote, _along with a malnourished diet and chronic insomnia, patient is in critical condition and no further medical assistance can be administered to save patient,_ unquote. The doctor even went so far as to recommend Heero write out his will."

Duo felt his resolution dissolve. That was just long, scientific mumbo-jumbo to say that Heero was dying of a broken heart and he wanted to. You can't save a person that doesn't want to be saved…

"I need to see him first. I don't need to talk to him but I need to see him before I decide to even hear your plan of action."

"Of course. Heero's bedroom is the one on the third floor, overlooking the ocean with a single lounge chair and glass table on the balcony."

Duo felt his neck tingle with agitation. Quatre was _always_ uncannily one step ahead of everyone. "I'll call you later. Bye."

He hung up. No, this was not meant to happen. Duo was going to spend the rest of his days hating the Perfect Soldier for what he did to him, not feeling sorry for his ex-lover and risk breaking his heart all over again for the infuriating man.

_No further medical assistance can be administered to save patient. Recommend Heero write out his will. Can't save a person that doesn't want to be saved. Third floor, balcony with single lounge chair and glass table…_

"Hey, Howard," Duo started slowly as he walked into the large hanger that opened up to the beach.

"What can I do for ya?"

"Would you mind letting me have the weekend off? I know I was scheduled to work…"

"Duo, I didn't even want you to work here in the first place. Get lost!" Howard called cheerfully. "Just put the phone back on the charger before you leave."

Duo just shook his head with a small smile and walked over to the desk where the phone was connected to a loud microphone so they could hear it ring over the sounds of blowtorches, saws, hammers and the usual metal music playing.

"Some things _never_ change," Duo muttered to himself, and by that, he didn't mean Howard as he walked out of the hanger to the beat up black Toyota waiting for him.

He meant Heero.

It had been four months. It was time to see Heero again. Dialing the seventh speed-dial number in his phone he held the mobile up to his ear as he roared out of the parking lot.

"Florida Shores Mobile Suit Transportation Department, Jake speaking."

"Jake, it's Duo."

"Oh! Duo, it's great to hear from you again."

Guilt filled Duo. He knew how Jake felt for him and though he had desperately wanted to return the handsome man's sentiments, he still couldn't. The man looked too much like Heero.

"Hey, I was wondering when your last plane was being sent out for the day to the Sanq Kingdom."

"Looking for a free ride?" Jake chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm looking to get to Spain this weekend and the Sanq Kingdom is our closest stop," he lied.

"Oh yeah, going to see your friends? That's cool. Yeah, we have a flight leaving in two hours if you can make it here by then."

"I will. Hold that plane and I'll fly it myself."

Jake laughed and agreed before hanging up.

"You had better be worth this Heero," Duo muttered.

But he already knew the answer to that.

Heero would _always_ be worth it.

(O)(O)(O)

Author's Note: WOW! I cannot tell you all how much your overwhelming support has motivated me. Truly, your comments have inspired me! I cannot thank you all enough for your comments. All of them are truly constructive and gratifying. I would like to thank the chapter 4 reviewers: demonsbaby69777, Sailor Sayuri, camillian, mcl, Lina, F. Jane, RosefaerietaleRed, Modified Tam, shru, and WalkingEnmity. This was the last chapter of my slow rising action. Next chapter we'll kick it into high gear and start heading down the fast track, sound good? Hope so! You keep reviewing, I'll keep writing, and we'll see how this all turns out. Once again, thank you all so much!


	6. Bedside Promises

Chapter Warnings: m/m relationship, language.

_**A Grand Affair**_

_Chapter Six: Bedside Promises _

Duo cursed for the millionth time as he nearly lost his grip three stories up from a rocky ocean floor. He knew he was growing weaker but this was just pathetic. He vowed that if he ever made it out of here alive, Heero or no Heero to save, he was going straight back to the gym. The Angel of Death did _not_ have trouble scaling walls. Damn sneaking around at night, he'd be embarrassed if he was caught climbing this awkwardly.

"You're in your mid-twenties and you're already moving like you're fucking fifty," Duo muttered to himself. "If only OZ could see you now, buddy."

The verbal degradation was the last push up onto the balcony that had better have been Heero's. If it wasn't, Duo was ready to just walk through the room, ask for directions and use the door like any other normal person. But, to his relief, he spotted a single lounge chair and lone glass table. Those were the landmarks. Now, came the hard part.

Any lingering humor fell aside and Duo took a few deep breaths. The air tasted salty and he ran a bare arm over his forehead as he tried to collect himself. Four months couldn't change a person that much but Duo felt himself expecting something horrific. Something out of a nightmare. He could just imagine peering into the bed and seeing Heero looking a hundred years old, or dead and decaying, or mutilated.

Duo snapped out of it fast enough as he heard a guard begin to patrol the back of the palace. It was now or never. Duo opted for now and damn the consequences from whatever was about to happen. In absolute silence he picked the lock and was in the dark bedroom before the guard ever had a chance to look Duo's way. Gingerly, Duo closed the door behind him and held his breath, waiting for the Perfect Soldier to snap into kill mode and attack the intruder.

But nothing came. This unsettled Duo considerably. In all his years of knowing Heero, nothing passed over Heero's attention awake and especially asleep. There was something very wrong about the ease in which Duo approached Heero's bedside. But once Duo reached the nightstand he saw the reason why he wasn't pinned against a wall with a gun to his head. Sleeping pills. Hard. Core. Sleeping pills. Duo picked up the bottle and grimaced as he mentally counted about four pills left. As he set the bottle down he eyed another prescription. He picked it up but set it immediately down after only reading the first word. _Antidepressant. _

This was the man that did not _take_ medication. This was the man that did not _need_ medication. This was supposed to be the Perfect Soldier before him, not some depressed, starving and sleep-deprived husband in his mid-twenties. But all signs of the Perfect Soldier were gone from the pale man lying in bed. It was undeniably Heero, to Duo's greatest fear; the features were unique entirely to him, and Duo knew he'd recognize Heero in any form. But this thinning, nearly gray body forced Duo to step closer, just to make sure.

The body shifted and dark blue eyes open blearily. "D-Duo?"

Duo froze, his heart pounding out a painful, fierce rhythm that he was sure showed through his shirt. He didn't want to talk to Heero. He just had to see him. That was all.

"I'm dreaming again, aren't I?" Heero groaned, letting his head relax.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Duo said softly. Slowly, he sat down on the edge of the bed. He was taking a great risk but his heart was beating too loudly, and the blood was rushing past his ears in such a loud thudding that he couldn't hear his common sense any longer. "Heero, you have to take better care of yourself. The Heero I knew wouldn't have allowed himself the luxury of death when times got rough…" Duo pleaded softly.

"It isn't worth living anymore," Heero sighed, closing his eyes. "You're gone forever and all because of me."

_Yes, because you were an honorable idiot that put your duty always before your relationships. Fuck you. You deserve this you…you…_

A tear ran down Heero's cheek as he reached out and grasped Duo's hand. "I miss you so much," he murmured in a thick voice. "You're all I ever think about. You have to just let me go. I know that I'm just dreaming this up and you only say these caring words because my mind is formulating what it wants to hear."

"No, Heero," Duo groaned. This was far worse than he had ever expected. He felt tears coming to the forefront of his eyes. "I came to tell you that you have to take care of yourself. I'm going to get you out of this. I promise you. I haven't abandoned you. I just had to go away for a while and collect my thoughts. Promise me, you'll stay alive and well and I promise you that we'll be together again soon."

"I'll promise you anything," Heero sighed sadly. "But this is all still a dream."

Duo leaned in and kissed Heero softly on the lips. "I love you," he whispered painfully as though those words had been forced some kind of knife in between his ribs. "And if you love me, you'll keep up your end of the promise."

Heero nodded in agreement and accepted another long, lingering kiss from Duo. He could feel his will returning to him, the reason why he had fought so hard during the war. Duo was his only reason. For anything. For everything.

Duo pulled away with a heavy sigh. "I must go now. But if you break your promise, I'll know and then my end of the deal is off, too."

"Don't leave," Heero pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Heero. I have to. Just remember our promise."

"I won't forget," Heero vowed.

Duo stood up and sank into the shadows, shuddering from the silent sobs that wracked his body. God, if he had known it had been this bad he would have _never_ moved. He instantly felt responsible for the lightly sleeping form that was dying in that bed. He had seen how thin Heero was becoming from how the sheets fell over his body. Heero's hair even began to look a little thinner and its usual shine was gone. Those eyes had been hollow and haunted. In all his despair, Duo had unconsciously clasped his cross in his hands. He had gotten it inscribed on the back, _Heero & Duo,_ just as they had moved in together.

Slowly, Duo took the chain off over his head and quietly placed it on Heero's nightstand. That should be enough to inspire hope in Heero to return to a healthy state. Duo stalked out of the bedroom and closed the balcony doors. He savored the wind against his face as he flipped open his cell phone.

"Hello?" a bleary voice answered.

"Quatre. It's Duo," he said sharply.

With a final glance back into the bedroom he continued, "Tell me the plan."

(O)(O)(O)

Heero awoke feeling slightly different. He could vaguely remember his dream and the promise he had made to Duo. It had seemed so real. But the promise had given him a momentarily sense of purpose again. However, as the sun crept into Heero's bedroom, all motivation to live left him once again. Reaching over to snatch up the bottle of antidepressants his hand knocked against something foreign.

Sitting up fully this time he reached over and picked up the object. Heero sat there stunned, holding the metal piece in the palm of his hand. It couldn't be. It wasn't.

With shaking hands, Heero turned the cross over. And there was the inscription. Heero's fingers closed tightly around the necklace as he titled his head back against the headboard. It hadn't been a dream. Duo's promise was a real as this cross in his hands. Reverently, Heero put the cross around his neck and slipped it under his t-shirt.

He stumbled out of bed and looked at himself in the mirror. A living corpse. But the outline of the cross was visible under the shirt and Heero felt a competitive smile pull at the corners of his mouth. He would keep his end of the bargain.

He felt like eggs, bacon, ham and a tall glass of milk for breakfast. Maybe even some oatmeal before he hit the gym for an hour or two.

(O)(O)(O)

Alright, time to go after bad guys. No more moping around for either of our heroes. How's Heero going to stand up for himself? How is Duo going to find Antonio Verducci? Both will be answered very soon. Thank you to the four that reviewed this last chapter: datanali, anf600, Cassie, and mcl. Please let me know the good and the bad. If I'm losing your interest or if I've captured it; let me know! Thanks, everyone!


	7. When Angels and Soldiers Rise Up

Chapter Warnings: Swearing and of course, m/m relationship.

_**A Grand Affair**_

_Chapter Seven: When Angels and Soldiers Rise Up_

Duo leaned back into his chair, legs crossed up on the desk. His aura was power and confidence as he stared up at the projected image. His infamous cocky smile was back and his eyes glittered with mischief. Antonio Verducci was about to meet his maker.

"We currently believe him to be in London under the name Juan Rivera. Our surveillance tells us he's under heavy guard."

"You mean, heavier guard than an ordinary ambassador should have," Duo corrected, grin spreading.

Millardo nodded, catching the younger man's drift. "He's hiding from more than fatherhood."

"I couldn't give a flying fuck as to anything else," Duo remarked. "Can you give me any more specifics?"

"Sally was able to catch him entering into this townhouse," Millardo continued, pressing the button in his hand to change the slide.

Nothing escaped Duo's attention as he took in every image presented to him. He could feel age-old instincts kick in. The thrill of the hunt was on him and he was nearly itching to go after Verducci. If he closed his eyes he could feel Heero's strong arms around him, those insistent lips at his neck…

Duo blinked rapidly and dropped his feet to the ground, standing up.

"I just need you to do me one favor," Duo spoke in his signature husky, upbeat voice.

"Of course."

Duo's eyes began to sparkle. "Give me Deathscythe as my suit."

Millardo frowned. "The Gundams were strictly…"

"If Heero finds out you can tell him to just fuck me," Duo retorted, his devilish smile cutting through Millardo.

"I see your point," Millardo murmured, his face reddening. "In that case," he spoke, trying to clear his throat. "Deathscythe is yours once again."

Duo nodded his thanks as Millardo handed him the gate key that would get him past the security guarding the well-hidden Gundam suit. As he strode out of the conference room he slipped the card into his pocket and chuckled in a low, husky voice.

"It's time for Signor Verducci to meet the Angel of Death."

(O)(O)(O)

Heero set his fork down as Relena dropped a small stack of papers in front of him. He merely lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Do you know what these are?"

"Yes, the pre-nuptial agreements."

"I didn't sign these."

Heero flipped to the last page where her legal signature stamp was on it. Her eyes glared down at him and he could see her anger flaring up to dangerous levels. Her delicate hands fisted and she snatched the papers up.

Heero just stared back at her, a powerful smirk on his face. It was a grim and triumphant all at once.

"Do you know what the public would say if they found out? A pre-nuptial agreement would just prove that this relationship was because of the child and not out of love."

"This marriage will not be permanent."

"_What?_" Relena hissed.

Heero stood up from his breakfast and downed the rest of his juice before pushing in his seat. "In fact, I already have the divorce papers for when Antonio Verducci is found and forced to stand up to his responsibilities."

The look on Relena's face was one of horror. "No!" she wailed. "You cannot do this! I do not want him brought into this."

"You obviously had feelings for the man. What's to hide, Relena, if you care for him?" Heero demanded, turning to bear down on her.

"You of all people should understand," Relena shot back.

Heero's eyes became steel. "Yes, I've been a coward for years but thanks to you, my plans to end that have been postponed."

Relena smiled bitterly on him. "The media's going to love when that happens."

"Yes, when you were left for a man and forced to face up to a seedy ambassador as your child's father."

Any accusation left Relena and she instantly slumped. "Yes, I suppose your sexuality would just fall on the back burner."

"You made a decision and now you need to stand behind it. And I'll ask you again, why keep Verducci out of this?"

"He's not just an ambassador," Relena answered vaguely.

"Tell me something I don't know," Heero growled.

Relena glanced over her shoulder. "He's…" she sighed. "A spokesperson for a specific group of people…"

Heero remained in his overbearing position over her.

"He's in the mafia," Relena barely whispered.

Heero stepped back instantly and turned to leave. "That would be something I didn't know," he replied unsympathetically.

"You'll never find him!" Relena exclaimed. "I don't know why you think you're ever going to use those divorce papers."

Heero turned and shook his head. "But I'm not the one looking for him," he spoke gently though the tone sent a shiver down her spine.

Just then a breathless young cadet in Preventer uniform nearly skidded into the dining hall. "C-Commander Yuy," he gasped. "Security h-has just been breached; D-Deathscythe is missing, sir."

Heero held back a triumphant smile as he wanted Relena visibly pale, eyes growing wide.

"All soldiers have angels," Heero explained calmly to the cadet. "Tell your superior to ignore it."

Heero strode off leaving a very confused cadet and apprehensive ambassador.

"What?" the cadet murmured.

Relena's eyes were blurred over as she looked past the cadet and whispered in a haunted voice, "The Perfect Soldier and the Angel of Death. Those were their names when they were pilots…" she swallowed hard. "Duo Maxwell," she breathed. "I had entirely forgotten about Duo Maxwell."

In that moment Relena knew all hope was lost. Head bowed, she blindly started out for her office. She would have to start preparing herself for what would be coming very soon: worldwide humiliation. She was beginning to think she should have immediately stood up to the situation and played the victim. No, she thought with bitterness. She should have never walked into that hotel room with the Italian ambassador that night. She sighed. But his shaggy brown hair and deep blue eyes had stolen any common sense. He was everything Heero should have been…

Running a hand over her face she felt moisture on her palm when she drew it away. "I just wanted to imagine for one night that we actually loved each other. God," she cursed. "I should have known you were gay," she spoke as though to him. "There had to be something that made you untouchable. That's why they called you the Perfect Soldier, isn't it?" She opened the door to her office and collapsed in the swivel chair. When she looked at the picture of her and the five Gundam pilots she locked eyes with the bright-eyed, braided man who had his arm around the stoic looking pilot of Wing Zero. What she hadn't caught before was that if she looked close enough she could see that his arm was wrapped secretly around Duo's waist behind a smiling Quatre. She looked at the two men standing next to each other. "The only thing that could ever touch you was death," she murmured. "You said that once. I had no idea you meant him."

All along, it had been right in front of her. All the times he stole away at parties to converse with the man, the years of sharing an apartment, the frequent vacations. She had always written it off as two pilots who found comfort because of the tragic past they survived together. And perhaps it was partly for that reason, for Heero especially, but that was not the main reason. So many mental images rushed to her head, memories she had just put aside that now sounded an alarm in her head. The most recent one was just from today.

She remembered glaring at Heero as she had thrown the papers down on the table. She had looked below his eyes for a moment because something was out of place but strangely familiar. What was it? She frowned and chewed over her lip for a few moments. Idly, she looked back at her picture and at Duo. Then her eyes locked onto the cross sitting proudly over the man's red t-shirt. The cross. Heero had been wearing it this morning!

Duo had physically gotten onto the premises. How could Millardo have allowed that? Unless…

She sat up in her chair and glared out her door.

Unless Millardo was also in on this. Of course he would be. He was the only one that could have disclosed Deathscythe's whereabouts. And of course her honorable brother would want her to do what he considered right. Be honorable. No matter what the costs.

But that was just the problem. If she was going to be honorable the cost would be just that.

Her honor.

And that was something she was not going to lose or have taken away from her. Reaching over to her phone she picked it up and dialed the number without barely looking.

"Antonio," she said in a low voice. "It's me. Listen, I think they're onto you. A man named Duo Maxwell, the former Zero-two Gundam pilot is coming to find you."

"Anyone else?"

"No," she answered uncertainly. "I don't believe so," she lied.

"Thank you, my dear," the voice replied. "I'll be ready," he growled.

As Relena set the phone down she had a sick feeling in her stomach. What was she doing? This was not her! This was not the person she had wanted to be. This wasn't the way of a Peacecraft! This was not her! She lowered her face into her hands.

_I'll be ready._

"What am I doing?" she whispered to herself as she began to cry. "Oh God, please forgive me…" She grimaced. He'd never forgive her. He could have for everything up until now. But this. This was it. Relena was about to have God's favorite angel killed.

Duo didn't stand a chance against Antonio Verducci. Angel of Death or not.

(O)(O)(O)

AN: Egad! What have I done? Okay, okay, I promise for a quick update if you guys let me know what you think. I completely understand your busy schedules but if this fic is worth your time to read, I would really appreciate you taking an extra second to tell me what you like and dislike. Hope to hear from all of you soon and I promise you'll be hearing from me soon as well. Until then! I would love to thank the following reviewers for their comments: iczy, Aryam, lina, Patty 40, Modified Tam, RosefaerietaleRed, Minamino, camillian, and Nikkler. Your comments inspire me to continue to post chapters and improve each time. Your support is what keeps this story alive! Thank you very much. I truly appreciate your time.


	8. All That We Do and All That Matters

Chapter Warnings: m/m relationships. Language, I think… And a slightly suggestive scene at the end. That's about it for this one!

_**A Grand Affair**_

_Chapter Eight: All that We Do and All that Matters _

Duo strode into the bar out of the rain. There was a friendly, wide grin on his face that caused his eyes to sparkle in the dim light of the pub. He shrugged off his leather jacket and sat down next to a solitary man.

"What'll it be?" the bartender asked in a thick accent.

"The finest beer you've got," Duo answered in an accent just as thick. He nudged the man next to him, "Just found out I'm gonna be a dad."

That raised the blue-eyed man's attention and he looked over at the braided man warily. "Congratulations," he answered.

"You a father? You look like one," Duo spoke over a sudden crash of lightning and synonymous thunder.

"No, I'm not."

"Oh, really? Usually I'm a wonderful guesser," Duo replied. As the beer was placed in front of him he thanked the bartender and then shrugged. "Have you seen it on the news? Relena finally married that Yuy character and they're having a kid! Imagine that."

The man stiffened. "So, what? Do you think it's unordinary for two people to get married and have a kid?"

"Well, everyone knows the child came first."

"Do I _look_ like someone who cares? I don't even know you!" the man barked.

Duo lifted the glass to his lips. "Jeez," he murmured. "Don't even know who I am," Duo continued. He took a long sip and the set the beer down. He met a very nervous pair of eyes.

"Should I know you?"

Duo shrugged. "Well, I was under the impression you knew everyone who was a threat to you."

"What exactly to you mean?" the man ordered, turning to face Duo more squarely.

Duo laughed lightly. "Oh, please," he said in his American accent, looking directly at the man. "Did you honestly think that we would let the father of Relena's child actually get away?"

"Define _we_. Relena wanted me to disappear."

"Yes, well, the pretty pink Princess has narrow interests."

"So, you're a Preventer."

"Well, I was. Not anymore. I quit. But, you're a very special and important man and you happen to be standing between me and the only thing worth living for in my life."

"If you desire Relena…"

Duo held up his hand. "Oh, no, my friend. If I never heard her name again I'd be quite content. No, my interests are not so important at the moment as how you plan to leave this bar with me: my way or the hard way."

"I'd really have to know who you are to know _your_ way."

"I'm better off without a name, let me assure you. The hard way is not the way you want to go."

"And if I choose to go the _hard way_, you obviously know who I am and that there are at least thirty mobile suits and fifty men in the immediate area to protect me."

"The fifty men are currently having dinner with the former Zechs Marquis as it were. You really should keep better track of them."

Antonio stood up slowly and set two pounds on the counter. "And the mobile suits?"

"I'd dare you to call them out."

"You're one man, signor, hardly a match against my remaining defenses. Even if you had Preventer support."

"I don't need it."

Antonio laughed, a little tension lifting from his shoulders. "Ah, I only knew of five men capable of boasting that ability and being able to stand behind it."

"You're looking at one of them," Duo said in a cold voice.

This caused Antonio to stop and any humor melted away.

"I'll say it again, Verducci, you can go my way or the hard way."

"And what is your way?"

"You allow me to insert this sedative into your bloodstream and we wake up in beautiful Sanq where we can conduct a paternity test and get you on your way to a press conference with your future wife or at least, child support recipient."

"And if choose not to?"

"You'll just get to find out which of the five men I am and _then_ I inject you with the sedative, drag you to the Sanq Kingdom, reveal to the world that you are indeed the father of Relena's child and let you deal with the aftermath, such as your involvement with the mafia for one."

"And what's in this for you? A large sum of money? Whatever it is, I can double it, triple it."

Despite the offer, Duo was wary when the man's voice remained calm. He must have something else planned. "No, no, this is not for money. This is for something you could not give me in a lifetime."

"What's that?" Verducci asked hopefully.

Duo shrugged into his jacket. "A second chance at happiness."

"In that case, you can inject me, but you'll never get me out of here without trouble. I have a tracker on me. They'll come after you."

"They can try," Duo acknowledged.

"Who are you?"

Duo subtly pulled out the needle and took Verducci's hand as though to shake it. "I'm Duo Maxwell, Deathscythe's pilot. It's nice to finally meet you, Antonio Verducci."

"Then let me tell you something, Duo. I do believe you can get me to Sanq with no problem but after that you are no longer dealing with just one man, and we are always one step ahead of you."

"I'll be concerned about that when the time comes," Duo said firmly as he easily slid the needle into the man's skin. "Sweet dreams, Verducci, and a part of me does hope that somehow you can get out of this unscathed."

The man blinked a few times and a matching, cocky smile flashed over his face. "Good then, you recognize that I am an innocent man in this."

Duo shrugged. "Yes, Relena seems to have told you to disappear but that doesn't solve my problem."

"Ah, yes, your _interests._ I wish you the best of luck with that." Verducci was beginning to blink more rapidly now and his grip on Duo's wrist was beginning to wane. Duo supported his shoulder with the other hand and casually caught the man as he slumped forward. He cleared his throat and spoke to the bartender in a renewed British accent, "Looks like it's time to head back home. G'night mate. Cheers."

The bartender waved a friendly hand as he picked up the money on the counter, never even thinking twice about the sight before him. It was all too common anyways.

Duo threw a limp arm over his shoulder and began to carry the man out. This was going to be too easy. And that always made Duo nervous. The man had never lost his composure which meant that despite being taken for surprise, he had been prepared for this. But who could have tipped him off to Duo's arrival? There weren't even phone conversations to tap into about the plans.

"I'd like to blame the pretty pink princess, but," Duo sighed. "I've never known her to be that crafty. I still remember the days when she was still chasing after Heero like some child after their parent." Duo looked down at the man he was toting. He frowned.

"It looks like I'll have to put that image away," he muttered. "Times have changed. Relena seems to have finally learned the way of politics." Duo blew out a long breath. "I never thought I'd say it," he spoke to an unconscious Verducci. "But I think I liked her better when she was clinging to Heero every chance she got."

Duo found his temper rising suddenly, unexpectedly. "She was harmless then."

(O)(O)(O)

Heero just left Millardo's office, having decided the best way to contain Verducci long enough to conduct the test and have him sign a document acknowledging that the child was biologically his and he accepted all responsibility for it. As they had been discussing plans an email came in informing Millardo that the child was a girl. They both sighed with relief. No Peacecraft heir. That would have been the icing on the cake, they had decided long ago. At last, things seemed to be turning around.

Still, Heero couldn't relax. This wasn't over and he knew well enough not to 'start collecting the inheritance before the pulse stops beating' as J had so sardonically said.

He felt tired. It was eight o'clock and Verducci should have just arrived. That's where Millardo was heading. Heero had no desire to meet with the man. There was only one man on his mind right now. Without thinking, he reached up to touch the cross he hadn't removed since he awoke two weeks ago. When he had heard the plan to get Verducci and had heard whispers of Duo's name going around his hope had been restored. Though, he mused, as he walked into his bedroom and locked the door, he felt better but he still looked as though he had just been released from a prisoner camp.

He stood in front of the mirror, the dying sunlight accenting how his t-shirt hung a little too loosely around him. Still, there was strength in the way he stood and his arms no longer looked so boyish. He had been so relieved when he had started to gain weight. Now he was looking about eighteen again. He frowned; he had been hoping for better.

"You look more handsome to me than you've ever looked," a husky voice commented.

Heero spun around to see Duo leaning against the doorway of the balcony, the wind rustling the loose strands of hair as he smiled gently. Heero just stared. This wasn't real. It had been nearly five months since he'd seen Duo Maxwell in person. He blinked a few times, partly to clear his mind and to fight back the unexpected and uncharacteristic tears that were beginning to burn his eyes.

"You know this is all for you," Duo sighed earnestly.

"It's more than I'll ever deserve," Heero agreed.

"'Until we die,' remember how that one went?"

"That's how long we were supposed to fight during the revolution. After the final battle with Treize's daughter, we promised we'd hold up that promise with each other."

Duo smiled and nodded. "Part of never lying is never giving up on a promise."

"You've always held yourself to high moral standards."

"Just as you've always been the martyr."

Heero sighed. Why were they standing so far apart? Was he truly afraid that if he tried to touch Duo that he'd just turn to smoke?

"You have to be dead to be a martyr," Heero pointed out softly.

"And what you've become these last months because of Relena isn't one of the walking dead?" Duo argued, pushing off from his lounging position.

"Don't tell me that our first true meeting in five months is going to conclude in a fight," Heero sighed heavily. It would be hard to hold back tears if that was the way it was going to be.

"Oh, Heero," Duo murmured hoarsely, quickly closing the distance between them. "No, of course not," he nearly moaned as he entered into Heero's fierce embrace.

Heero's arms were bands of steel around Duo as he returned the embrace just as tightly. Their foreheads were pressed firmly together and both men were forced to close their eyes to keep from crying. Duo felt his lower lip threatening to quiver. In desperation, he bit down on it fiercely. One of Heero's hands came up to Duo's neck and his fingers tangled into the silky strands at the base of Duo's braid. Without thought, the infamous Shinigami gently nuzzled against Heero's cheek, savoring the feeling of skin on skin and the familiar scent that engulfed him when he was near Heero.

"Even if this Verducci gets away, the public will know and we'll be free again," Duo whispered.

"Free," Heero echoed. "I haven't been free since I was born."

Duo placed a gentle kiss against Heero's jaw. "Welcome to the other side."

Heero groaned as he surrendered to his emotions and pressed a heated kiss against Duo's soft lips. The kiss was bruising and demanding. There was no tenderness, no courtesies. It was raw emotion and Duo tugged Heero harder against him as Heero deepened the kiss. The hand that had slipped into Duo's hair was now an ironclad restraint that held Duo still for Heero's ravishing. But Duo fought back, his tongue equally as desperate to rediscover the haven that had once been so familiar. Duo moaned aloud as the normally stoic man touched the one spot just under his tongue and was surprised to find his knees physically buckle. Heero growled deep in his throat, refusing to let anything end this moment. He took all of Duo's weight and continued to plunder the sweet, moist cavern. There was something addicting to the way Duo tasted and Heero struggled to make up for all the days and weeks and months he had been deprived this high.

Their breathing was loud and erratic as the kiss ended and Duo gasped aloud for air as Heero's mouth slipped down to his neck. He groaned as he felt his lover bite down gently on the tendon near the back of his neck. His nerves were short-circuiting and every nerve ending was ultra-sensitive. He felt Heero eagerly worry the skin with his teeth and tongue and understood Heero's desperate need to mark Duo even in the slightest way.

"I've always been yours," Duo murmured, his mind clearing enough to think to stroke Heero's back comfortingly.

Heero merely responded by pressing their hips roughly together as his hands slid down to hold firmly to Duo's jean-clad buttocks. Any clarity Duo had gathered was scattered to the four winds in that moment and his eyes rolled back from sheer pleasure. Heero pulled away from his harsh exploration and came back to resting his forehead against the braided man's. His breathing was shallow and slightly sporadic. Experimentally, Duo rolled his pelvis against Heero's and the instantaneous response was encouraging.

"Door locked?" Duo murmured, fingers reaching down to the waistband of Heero's boxers.

"Yes."

Between the sounds of breathing that quietly filled the room the sounds of zippers hissing and the rustle of clothes being removed was all that could be heard. A few gasps and groans followed intermittently.

Heero wanted to slow down, to memorize every second. He wanted this to last an eternity but Duo wasn't complying with the pace. They would have time later to slow down and think. Right now, Duo barely had enough wits about him to realize he was losing them all.

As Heero pushed him onto the bed and began to cover his lover's body with his own he looked down into those near-violet eyes and felt his heart constrict tightly.

"Until we die," Heero murmured.

"Or kill each other," Duo amended the saying with a happy grin.

Heero just murmured his agreement as he lowered his body onto Duo's. He didn't care what happened next. Just as long as Duo was there. That's all that mattered now.

That's all that would ever matter. From now on.

(O)(O)(O)

AN: Bad, bad, me. Slow update. However, the reviews that I have received are INCREDIBLE. I wish I could personally thank each and every one of you. I truly do take each of your comments to heart and your unfaltering encouragement is so gratifying. So I need you help on deciding the next chapter. The question is simple: lemon or no lemon? Tell me what you want! I promise the next update will be faster. I don't have any more follow-up doctor appointments, no more college books/tuition/class stuff to deal with, and no more trips to Stanley, ID. Lol! Get ready for the next twist! Once again, the least I can do is acknowledge all of the great people who took the time to share their thoughts with me. Thank you to: Madwren, Stratagirl, Animouse03, Nikkler, datanali, iczy, Aryam, lina, ete interminable, camillian, Kanami, Red Phoniex, fadedlullabyes, A. Minamino, RosefaerietaleRed, JJ, Modified Tam, Maria, shru,


	9. Review to Reality

Chapter Warnings:

_**A Grand Affair**_

_Chapter Nine: Review to Reality_

Heero opened his eyes and surveyed the scene around him. This backdrop was all too familiar. He dreamt about this kind of battlefield often. A battlefield riddled with debris and tragedy after an unsatisfying, indecisive fight. He sat in Wing Zero looking frantically for something among the debris. This is where the dream stayed all the time. Searching. Always, desperately searching. But for what? He knew if he saw it he'd know. Hovering above all the wreckage he sought something familiar. His palms were sweaty on the controls as his eyes combed every square inch. His heart was beating faster than in the heat of battle he felt an odd pain in his chest he had rarely experienced before. He was nervous and anxious above all else which, in turn, worried him that at last something had gotten under his ironclad skin. But what? What was it he was searching for?

A lone suit hovered above a grave and occasionally Heero would linger in one place more than another. He'd backtrack; feel as though he'd missed something. Still, it was all just a blur of metal and blood. And then, one piece of metal stood out from the rest.

It was the first time in Heero's life the dream had continued past its original point of endless searching and lack of fulfillment.

He saw Deathscythe lying, face towards the sky, scythe still in hand, motionless. The pain in his chest tightened and a single hand left a controller to touch the muscle over the left side of his chest. His heart was thudding in his ears, a rhythm that seemed to drive him frantically forward. The insistent beat got Wing Zero to the ground and Heero out onto the body of Deathscythe.

He was hoping desperately. The nervousness in him caused him to feel sick as he reached to open the hatch of the cockpit. His dream had never led him this far and he feared to see this vision turn into a nightmare. As he threw the hatch open he heard the barest sound of a cough. It was thick and strangled over some kind of liquid.

"Hey man," the signature husky voice greeted him in from the shadowy depths of the cockpit. "Didn't leave me for—cough—dead after all."

Heero's mind was reeling at the memory. This wasn't a dream! This was a memory. His mind was at last able to replay the one scene in his life he chose never to look back on. The single day that had changed his entire life. This was the pivotal day. When had he constructed a wall to block this out?

Against Heero's will, the memory of Heero spoke out as he had years ago. "I thought you were death," he spoke unemotionally though there was a slight rasp to it. As Heero reached into the cockpit, he could see a pale hand reach out to meet his halfway.

The moment their hands touched Heero knew what had finally slipped past his icy blockade. The Angel of Death himself. Heero's hand gripped Duo's firmly and his heart jumped out of elation and out of worry for the loosely returned embrace.

"Leave me here, buddy," Duo whispered in a rough voice. "I think I'll wish you luck and—cough—be on my way."

And right there. That was the moment. Heero's dark, stormy blue eyes met cobalt ones and he knew, that very instant, that if this fellow pilot died, all reason and all purpose would fall from Heero's existence—his world. When had the braided comic been able to take such control? Was it his endless patience? His never-dying friendship? His unwavering humor? His bottomless empathy? When had Heero, at last, begun to speak to the Shinigami in confidence? A year ago perhaps… In darkness, as sleep was just about to take them blissfully away.

Heero always thought it was because, out of the four other pilots, Duo was just the easiest to live with and that's why he chose to spend most of his time with the young and wryly optimistic man. But looking at Duo now, it had nothing to do with how tolerable he was compared to the other Gundam pilots. Duo represented Heero's last thread of hope. His last thread of reason to continue. If Duo died and the war ended what would Heero have?

Nothing.

And the seemingly endless wars, revolts and uprisings _would_ _end_ someday as they all did. So if he followed his logical conclusion through to the end, what did that really leave him with? Duo. And that was it. All he had in this world was the man dying below him.

"No." No, he would not leave Duo. No, he would not let him die. No, he would not let a cheap and insignificant battle take this man away from him or the world. No, this was _not_ the end.

Heero's grip slid down to grasp Duo's wrist and he pulled the man up, out of the cockpit and into his arms. Duo was a mess. The violet-eyed youth had been the first into battle and Heero instantly blamed himself for not coming soon enough. Heero held Duo close to him as he looked down at the man who continued to smile weakly, though his eyes were closed in pain.

"No? Yeah, figures," he managed in a bare thread of a voice. "You don't need the luck anyways—cough—why wish it for you?"

Heero wanted to kill something. What was the fool trying to accomplish? Was he going to attempt joking his way up to heaven?

"I don't need luck," Heero affirmed as he gingerly carried Duo back to Wing Zero. He couldn't stop looking down at his loyal companion. He felt an obstruction in his throat, as though his body was trying its hardest to stop his mind from speaking. "I need you."

Through the pain, Duo's eyes snapped open and he looked hard into Heero's eyes. There was no humor anymore. In fact, Duo had never appeared grimmer in his life.

"W-what do you mean?" he rasped, demanding even in his weak state.

As Heero tried to open his mouth and answer, Duo's eyes began to flutter. Those purplish-blue eyes lost their focus and the slightest trail of blood began to slip from the corner of his mouth.

"I love you," Heero murmured frantically.

But Duo's body had already gone limp and his eyes had fallen into the back of his head. The trail of blood slid lifelessly down his jaw and on a slim neck, the braided head tilted back into a morbid position.

(O)(O)(O)

Heero's eyes shot open and he jerked awake. His heart was on fire and his blood was flowing through him like a large tidal wave. He moved to sit but resting on his chest was his motionless lover. Heero foolishly brought two fingers up to the man's pulse and felt it beating slowly, strongly. A sigh of relief fell from Heero's chest and out of his mouth. He had tried to forget that day since it had happened. Granted, he hadn't told Duo he'd loved him; somehow that part of the memory did turn into a dream. But the realization that his only purpose in life lay in his arms at this moment caused him to hold tighter.

Duo shifted in Heero's arms, murmuring the man's name in his sleep as one of his long, slim legs slid over the blue-eyed man's to entwine them further. Heero felt Duo's naked body alive against his and he caressed the warm flesh under his palms; a sign of life.

Duo stirred as he groggily came into consciousness. "You okay?" he mumbled.

"I'm fine. Go back to sleep," Heero said firmly though there was no hiding the trace of tenderness in his voice.

"M'kay." Duo supplemented the consent with a small kiss to Heero's bare chest before settling himself back in. He nuzzled further into the warmth of Heero's body before a rush of air left his body and his breathing all at once slowed.

Heero smirked. He was the farthest thing from a soldier but he had always fallen asleep like one, the withdrawn man thought as he closed his eyes again.

(O)(O)(O)

"God damn."

Heero used the monitor as a mirror to look behind him. Duo was futilely trying to sit up to eat. He had refused Heero's help a moment ago and now was the part where Heero waited in agony watching Duo suffer from a lack of independence and a loss of dignity.

Duo was breathing hard and gritting his teeth to block out the pain. He would do this on his own! He was not some poor, helpless child. He was an eighteen-year old man for Christ's sake.

"Shit," he cursed again, as though the only way he could exhale was by swearing.

After a few moments of struggling, Duo fell back against the bed with a sharp hiss. "Fuck," he exhaled again.

That word was usually Duo's word of defeat and Heero's cue to come to his aid. But Heero remained at his laptop, though his hands were motionless on the keys. Duo closed his eyes out of frustration and ran a shaky hand through his bangs before blowing them out of his face.

"I'd like to thank you for saving me but I just can't right now," he growled.

"I didn't save you for you," Heero pointed out sharply.

This silenced Duo and evened out his temper. Thinking back to last week seemed to have that effect on him. "That's right," he replied softly, all anger gone from his voice.

Heero swiveled around in his chair and with one push, was at Duo's bedside, reaching for the bowl of soup.

"This is so degrading," he murmured, nearly sounding dejected.

"No," Heero tried to argue in a quiet voice. He held a spoonful up to Duo's lips. The man, reclining on many pillows accepted the nourishment. "It shouldn't be."

"If you ever wondered what it was like to have a baby, now you know," Duo pointed out. Heero fancied that Duo was actually pouting.

"Hardly. It is far easier to understand your vocalized wants than a baby's."

This nearly caused Duo to choke. Heero had never believed in or used humor. And Duo was sure that's what had just happened. It was a bit dry and a little weak but…still…

"Yeah, I guess it isn't everyday you hear a baby spit out oaths."

"It isn't everyday I hear you swear either. There's no need for it. If you just relax and let yourself heal, you'll be back to normal in no time."

"Normal? What is normal? Fighting, taking orders, deciding who lives and who dies? Maybe I'm trying to draw this out. When I recover we're back to soldiers."

"We?" Heero echoed.

"Yes, when you don't have to care for me anymore that's all we are. Two soldiers surviving together."

"I thought we were friends," Heero replied, setting the half-empty bowl down.

Duo lowered his eyes. "I can't lie to you, Heero, above anyone else."

"Then, don't," Heero urged in an even voice. Despite his cool exterior, he felt giddy and nervous inside. He felt a huge confession coming on.

"You said you saved me because you needed me. What did you mean by that?"

Heero sat back, not having expected the confession to turn around on him. "Just that," he answered vaguely.

Duo sighed aloud. "Am I always going to have to guess around you?"

Heero had no answer for that.

Duo sighed again. "I guess so," he answered himself. "Heero, man, I never lied to you when I said you meant the world to me but somehow, you didn't quite get the gravity of that statement when I said it." Duo added, "And don't get all wise ass on me saying that we were in space when I said that."

"No," Heero consented, waiting for Duo to continue.

"Heero, when I was in that cockpit, all I could think about was you. What could have happened to us when all this ended? Would we end up in this apartment together, friends, maybe more than that? I wondered and I was so mad that I would never know. That I would never find out."

Heero swallowed hard. Hesitantly he began, "I had always planned to kill myself or get killed during my last battle. Life had no other meaning to it then. Until…you. You keep me _alive_," Heero fought to confess. "If I had let you die, I would have no future," Heero said it simply, though he couldn't meet Duo's gaze.

When at last he found the courage to, Duo had the barest hint of a smile on his face.

"You know what?" he murmured. Heero remained silent. Waited. Duo's smile grew wider. "That's close enough for me," he replied before he pulled Heero down and pressed his lips against the other's unsuspecting ones. The kiss was gentle, undemanding and infinitely tender. Heero felt his stomach knot and saw little white spots behind his eyes when he closed them. He had never understood why two people wanted to touch mouths to each other until now. The feeling was beyond comfort or attraction or belonging.

Duo let his head fall back against the pillow as he broke the kiss slowly and looked up at Heero to see if he had, for once, guessed correctly.

Heero's eyes were clouded over as he struggled to focus on Duo from his usually detached point of view. But it was impossible. He wasn't unattached from Duo anymore. And he never would be. Not from this moment on.

"Please, don't just sit there," Duo murmured nervously. "My blood pressure's high; you're going to give me a heart attack."

Heero couldn't find words. Were there supposed to be words in such a revelation? He opened his mouth as though to speak but his mind couldn't supply the lexis. So, he closed it and for the first time in his life, threw caution to the wind. He leaned forward and kissed Duo hesitantly but with feeling.

(O)(O)(O)

Duo groaned as he heard a loud knock on the door. Instantly, he remembered where he was and shot up in the bed. Heero was sitting up slower next to him. Duo slipped into his boxers and silently motioned that he'd be in the bathroom. Their immediate response to hide their relationship took over as they were caught unaware.

Throwing on a t-shirt and boxers from the floor, Heero made his way to the door, barely out of the haze of his last dream. Whoever had woke him up from his was about to get a piece of his mind.

As he opened the door a very anxious looking Millardo stood outside the door, shifting his weight from one foot to another.

"What is it?" Heero demanded, running a hand over his face to wake him up.

"We got the DNA sample we wanted," Millardo said in a cautious voice.

"And?" Heero continued for the wavering man.

"And, not only is this man _not_ the father, this man is not the real Antonio Verducci. The guy locked up downstairs is a decoy. _Employed _by Verducci."

Heero didn't react at all. He simply nodded as though he knew.

"Well?" Millardo demanded. "Any thoughts?" Did the man not just hear what he said?

"Yes, for one, I'm moving out today with Duo. We're going back to the apartment and I'm going to be filling out those divorce papers. Second, I want you to release that man. We can't use him for anything; Verducci wouldn't expose himself for a pawn. Third, do not restrict any media attention that comes my way."

"Heero, you cannot just abandon ship here because you've had enough of hiding."

"I don't abandon _ships_, Marquis," Heero retorted in a curt voice. "The media attention was not for my sake."

This stopped Millardo and he physically seemed to back down.

"I don't understand. How can the media help us in this?"

Heero smirked as Duo timidly stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed and approached Millardo. "We did, actually, have a productive conversation last night," Duo defended himself. "Do you remember how this started?"

"Yeah, the press released the doctor's statement saying she was pregnant."

"Why would a doctor who has hid every family secret of yours, suddenly give away the one thing that would benefit him least?" Duo asked.

"He was forced to," Heero supplied for Millardo. "Enter Antonio Verducci. Young man jumping the fence into politics at the command of his superiors. He's ambitious but there's no money in it for him."

"We tapped into his bank account last night, something we should have thought of sooner," Duo continued.

"He's near broke," Heero cuts in.

"So he asks for a favor," Heero continues. "From the Italian side of his employment and he agrees, as his peers have done in the past, that if he supplies the greatest scandal of all time, he gets a cut from the media portion. It's one of their top revenues. And on top of that, he can blackmail Relena all he wants to keep his name a secret and thus keep her name as clean as it possibly can be after the media attack."

"We never liked her but her behavior was _too _extreme," Duo pointed out.

"Whenever I spoke to her she might have sounded defensive but that sounds almost identical to fear," Heero also contributed.

Millardo blinked several times. This was _definitely_ not what he had expected to hear. He was waiting for something along the lines of anger, denial, sorrow…

"So, you knew that wasn't Verducci?"

"When Relena continued to fight once the man was cuffed that's when the red light went off," Duo explained. "If that had been Verducci as we thought, she would have been free. It shocked me that she wasn't relieved or angry at him. She was still angry at me."

"So you two stayed up all night and on a hunch conceived all this…" Millardo began skeptically.

Duo smirked. "We can't _conceive_ much else."

"Once we found the bank account, we dismissed it as a hunch," Heero reasoned.

Millardo sighed heavily. It was a crime to separate those two under any circumstance. It was typical to put them together and an hour later have any mystery solved with several options for the Preventers to choose from.

"I don't know how you two do it," Millardo groaned.

Duo's eyes sparkled devilishly. "Well, it's not all that different from—oohf!"

Heero retracted his elbow and shrugged at Millardo. "You have to remember, we were once the bad guys. We understand him to a certain degree."

The Perfect Soldier voice was slowly creeping into Heero's tone. Millardo smirked at this.

"Then your mission is to hunt down the _real_ Antonio Verducci and bring him to me personally."

Something pulled at the corner of Heero's mouth and he almost felt like laughing as he replied, "Mission accepted."

(O)(O)(O)

AN: hehehehehe, that was fun. There was a little something for you romantics, a little something for you comics and a little something for you action-seekers. The dynamic duo (no pun intended…) are back in action and you're just going to have to wait and see what happens next! No more moping around ;). Please, tell me what you think. I really hope that wasn't too corny for you but I needed to lighten the situation a little. So, please review if you liked it, and let me know what you think. School starts Monday so if you keep reviewing me and supplying me with that motivation I can assure you that this story will not be abandoned. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next! Thank you SO MUCH to the following reviewers: Patty 40, A. Minamino, camillian, Nikkler, datanali, stratagirl, Qualmi-chan, Modified Tam, Madwren, RosefaerietaleRed, Animouse03, lina, and Red Phoniex!


	10. Dropping the Ace from the Sleeve

Chapter Warnings: m/m relationships, language and just whatever else might possibly be offensive…

_**A Grand Affair**_

_Chapter Ten: Dropping the Ace from the Sleeve _

They stood before a million flashing bulbs. The room was engulfed in constant white light. Shouts from both genders, all accents and all ages fought to be heard. Hands of hundreds of sizes and colors shot into the air, trying to be seen. Despite the fact that it was an invitation only press conference, hundreds filled the room. There was one ethnicity particularly absent: Italian.

Duo and Heero stood together, arms around each other in their best suits as they waited for the endless flashes to cease. Duo's hold on Heero was far more dominant as the short-haired boy played down his usually 'in-charge' demeanor. He had a comfortable look on his face as he continued to blankly scan the room from their small stage.

"I could get used to this," Duo murmured, though his lips barely moved.

"The attention or the dominant role?"

"Dominant role."

Heero's hand that had been resting against the small of Duo's back slid down a few inches and he firmly grabbed Duo's backside. Duo hardly flinched but his smile grew just a little. "Don't get used to it," Heero warned.

"Oh, come on, baby, I would just love to bend you over," Duo murmured in a voice as smooth as honey.

"You say that now but the moment I touch you all you'll do is _beg_ for me to get inside you," Heero argued back, taking his voice an octave lower, knowing the pitch would send a shudder down Duo's spine.

He smirked as he felt the man next to him shiver slightly. He removed his hand from its scandalous position and back up onto the small of Duo's back. God, even through his heavy suit Duo had an amazing figure. Heero often wondered if he was truly gay for he thought Duo had a very feminine figure. Anytime that thought came to mind he would just have to dismiss the query. He didn't like women and he didn't like men. He just liked Duo. It was that simple.

At last, the lights died down and Duo and Heero took a seat behind the plain looking desk that held the Preventers symbol.

"How long?" the loudest question came through. The room fell quiet immediately after that since they all needed to know.

Duo nodded for Heero to take the question. "Since we were eighteen."

Instantly pens began to scribble and more hands shot up. Duo pointed.

"So are you _truly_ the father or Relena's child?"

Heero smirked. "There is no child," he answered coolly. An audible gasp filled the room. "A doctor wanted to earn a little cash on the side so he got Relena's signature off a recent document and applied it. As a Preventer I did what I had to in order to uphold her reputation."

"So why not instantly discredit the claim?" another reporter called out.

Duo laughed aloud. "Like you would have honestly believed us."

This caused several reporters to put their hands down and some heads lowered. Duo pointed again to one of the hands raised.

"So, you really aren't married to Relena Peacecraft then."

"The document, as you will find, does not have my hand-written signature on it. It's a stamp. So, yes, I was, but not for any long length of time."

"Duo! You disappeared off the face of this earth after Relena was declared pregnant. Preventers said you had quit. Is that the truth?"

"Officially I did quit my position but I didn't stop working for them. I was doing some mechanical work in the United States. With Heero having to uphold his duties to the Preventers and Relena I thought it best that we…" Duo broke off, seemingly trying to find the best word. Inside he felt his heart breaking. God, he'd never forget that day as long as he lived. "We stay apart to avoid any kind of suspicion."

"During these past months, Heero, rumors had it you were fairly suicidal. There are pictures of you look sickly and despondent."

Heero waved a hand as though to dismiss it physically. "I had a terrible case of the flu and with Duo gone I was not in the mood to be sociable to anyone."

The reporters were taking the bait, Duo noted.

"So, what now?" another reporter exclaimed.

"We recently bought property in the area and intend to live life like any normal couple," Duo remarked. "Might even ask this one to marry me."

There were a few cheers and laughs.

"But you are hardly an ordinary couple," a woman replied from the crowd.

"Maybe in the eyes of the public," Duo pointed out. He physically reached out and took Heero's hand on the table, needing to maintain the look of dominance.

In Heero's earpiece he heard Millardo come through. "It's done," he reported to Heero.

(O)(O)(O)

In a hospital bed in the Sanq Palace, Relena closed her eyes and wiped a tear from her lashes. What a terrible ordeal. But it was over now. Heero and Duo had once again saved her life and reputation.

Relena was no longer pregnant. As she let her head fall back against the pillow she prayed that she could be forgiven. Not just for this easy way out. But for everything.

(O)(O)(O)

Heero poured himself a cup of coffee as he looked down at the frontlines of all the local and worldwide papers. They _all_ pertained to Heero and Duo revealing their relationship. And Relena? Barely a word of her. She gave one comment to the Globe saying she was happy that Heero and Duo were free to live their lives and she thanked them for their endless support to her cause.

Verducci thought he held the cards but when the time came, he ended up just losing the bet. Heero knew this meant trouble. But at least not public scandal and further emotional decay. Verducci could throw anything he wanted at them. They were ready.

With Duo playing the dominant role in public and the one that also went after Verducci, Heero would instantly become the target of Antonio's posse. Duo had thrown a fit but in the end had seen the logic behind it:

Heero could bend steel. Duo couldn't.

And that settled it.

Duo trudged out of the bedroom looking somewhat groggy and not walking with his usual ease. Heero bent his head to hide the smug, male smile that took over his mouth as he watched Duo stiffly walk into the living room. But as Heero glanced up through his bangs he realized it wasn't just last night that gave Duo his restricted walk, but an evident problem was making itself known through his boxers.

"And I only thought that was because you were a teenager. What's your excuse now?" Heero said with little emotion as though the conversation was no more than a discussion of the weather.

Duo glanced down like he hadn't noticed before he shrugged. "Haven't been laid in a while."

"Last night?" Heero pointed out, looking up this time.

Duo smirked. "We were standing. If I recall, you couldn't even make it past the dinner table."

"If _I_ recall, you wouldn't let me get to the bedroom. And if you don't want me to call 'getting laid' what I used to, I'd stop using the word as a pun."

"Oh…God…" Duo groaned. "It was like dirty talking to a robot."

"Excuse me?" Heero nearly barked. "What would you have wanted?"

Duo held his hands up in surrender. "Nothing more. I'm sorry; that was a low shot. So, are we famous yet?"

Heero just pushed a newspaper at Duo.

"That's a yes," Duo replied. "Great! Well, now all we have to do is wait for the bad guys to come and snatch my little princess away."

"Call me that one more time and I can assure you that there will be hell to pay."

Duo walked around the counter and slipped between Heero and the stack of newspapers. He wrapped his arms around Heero's shoulders loosely as Heero instinctually held Duo's hips. Duo leaned in with an impish smile and whispered against Heero's ear, "I like it when it's hot."

Heero instantly felt his body respond to those words. "Don't think you can talk me out of my plans with that act."

"What act?" Duo murmured as he lowered his head and nuzzled suggestively into Heero's neck. His warm lips found a tendon to follow with his tongue and he smirked as he felt his partner's hands tighten on his hips.

"Duo," Heero growled, a distinct warning.

"Mmm, yes?"

"This won't work."

"Oh," Duo responded in his thick voice, his right hand sliding down to the evident bulge in Heero's pants. "I think it's working just fine."

"Duo!" Heero tried again, this time, with a hint of desperation. His will was beginning to dissipate with his rising body temperature. "I'm serious. We're sticking to this plan."

"I wasn't going to try to talk you out of it," the braided devil responded as his hand slipped past the clothing barrier and made contact with iron wrapped in velvet.

"No, you're resorting to _this_!"

Duo stopped for a brief moment to look up at Heero. "I was willing to go to the ends of the earth and still I lost you," he said seriously. "If that only taught me one thing, it taught me to hold on tighter when I can. If they do come for you, we can't be absolutely sure about the outcome—" Heero opened his mouth to object but Duo quickly fastened his mouth to ex-pilot's and quieted any argument before continuing with a glazed look in his eyes. "And as long as you're right here and I'm here too, I'm going to take advantage of that."

Heero's eyes looked sad as he uncharacteristically reached out and tucked a strand of Duo's bangs back behind his ear. "I'm sorry you have to feel that way."

"Yes, I'm sorry for that, too. But where do we start apologizing? We didn't choose to be Gundam pilots. We didn't really choose the Preventers. We didn't really choose anything in our lives despite our choice to stay together."

"Don't excuse my actions, Duo," Heero bit out harshly.

"Perhaps I shouldn't but I can't dwell over them! Heero, Jesus Christ, I love you and therefore I _forgive_ you! Just, at least, let me do that much."

"We never used to have talks like this when we were younger," the stoic pilot sighed heavily.

"We weren't exactly a set of romantic lovebirds," Duo reminisced with a wry grin. "And besides, we're a lot older now."

"Too old to be doing the same things we did when we were younger. Duo, that's the problem here. When we were younger we didn't really need each other the way we do now. We're too old to take these chances."

"Hey, this whole 'capture me' plan was your idea."

"It was the only logical one and you know it."

Duo didn't even think to argue. How he desperately wished he had lifted more weights as a teen.

"You're right," Duo replied, bringing his head down onto Heero's shoulder. "We need to really let this go. The public knows, Relena's off the hook for now… It's just us dragging this out."

"Once we get Verducci, we're getting out," Heero spoke firmly.

"Can you imagine it?" Duo whispered in an airy voice.

Heero shifted his arms so they encircled Duo's waist. "No. I've never been able to," he admitted in an equally soft voice. "Then again, I never imagined letting the world know our secret."

Duo turned his head inward and inhaled Heero's scent, calming him significantly. "Let's just disappear. Millardo can take care of things."

Heero opened his mouth to say immediately what came to mind, _we can't abandon the mission now._ But then he stopped himself. His first mission was Duo. If Duo wanted to get out then they should get out.

"Okay," Heero murmured. "I have an idea."

Duo lifted his head and looked into Heero's eyes for some kind of answer.

"I hope your suit is pressed."

(O)(O)(O)

AN: EEEK! We're drawing closer to the end. But how will it end? Anyways, I want to apologize to my readers. I know this has been a long update but my anatomy and physiology class & lab is already taking up hours of my time a day not to mention the psychology class, the honors seminars, the math class, and the psycho English course I'm taking. Anyone want to write a credo for me? Lol. Just kidding. BUT! Enough about me complaining, that's always a downer. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers, you guys keep me going and get me away from those damn textbooks! Thank you very much to: one-hep-cat, A. Minamino, lina, Red Phoniex, datanali, Professor Potter-Malfoy, Nikkler, darkrevenge, Aryam, Animouse03, Shakespeare'sWorstNightmare, Stratagirl, Modified Tam, camillian, and Patty 40.


	11. Reverse to the End

Chapter Warnings:

_**A Grand Affair**_

_Chapter Eleven: Reverse to the End_

Heero simply nodded and continued to gaze around. His eyes appeared calm and casual. He just looked like he was taking in his surroundings. But if eyes are the windows to the soul and the mind, then Heero had black shades over his.

He was searching for someone.

As Relena continued to elaborate on their recent trip to Spain to meet with the royal family there, Heero continued to scan the ballroom. He was somewhere nearby.

Dark blue eyes narrowed slightly as he caught sight of someone standing in the darkness of the windowsill high up on the second floor. The small flash of a braid in the moonlight was the only clue as to his location for a brief second. But Heero could feel the man looking back down at him.

"If you would excuse me," he said gruffly.

"Of course, dear," Relena murmured. When she looked up at him she caught the faintest hint of purpose in his eyes. "You go right ahead."

Heero excused himself once more with a nod and then began to wind his way up the staircase the hugged the rounded walls. As he made it to the second floor which was merely another bar and catwalk in which to observe the festivities below, Heero grabbed a glass of wine and then made his way casually, glancing down at the crowd, towards the occupied windowsill.

Heero stepped towards the windowsill and stared out into the night, holding the glass in a relaxed hand.

"Hey there," a husky voice spoke. Heero glanced to his left to see Duo from his scenic view. "He's here."

Heero easily slipped his arm around Duo's waist as he continued to gaze out onto the night sky. This would be the last time he would ever look out of this window. "I saw him. He's by the bar."

"Best to make your move now," Duo advised.

"Give me a moment," Heero murmured firmly. He wanted to remember this moment for the rest of his life. Heero Yuy was standing in public with his arm wrapped around Duo's waist and Relena Peacecraft standing only yards away. This was the epitome of his dream. This very moment. Heero took a deep breath in through his nose and then exhaled fully.

"Stay here," he commanded as he released Duo and turned back towards the bar.

The Heero Yuy look-alike sat at the bar, dejected and unfortunately for him, very sober.

Heero took the seat next to him and set his wine glass down. "I heard they let you go."

"Thanks to you."

"Certainly you had some idea of the consequences if you failed."

"I hadn't counted on your sexual orientation," the man replied with remorse.

"A good lesson to learn, don't you think?" the ex-pilot responded with no emotion. "Either way, you're young, you're smart and despite the fact that you're gullible when it comes to money, you've got what we want."

"Define _we_."

"The Preventers."

"Ha!" the heavily accented man scoffed. "Now I know you are just here to taunt me."

"I never joke about work. I'm quitting and so is Duo. Millardo is taking my place but no one will step up into Duo's position."

"And how am I the man for the job?"

"Like I said, you're young and in good shape, you're cunning and anyone who has grown up in a sheltered environment is not qualified for Duo's position."

"Which is?" the man replied, turning his head in interest.

"Criminal Mentality Consultant. We go to Duo anytime we have a new problem on our hands. He picks apart their motives and their weaknesses. He was one once."

This caused the young Italian to glance to his right and take a good look at Duo who was conversing lightly with a portly, older man. Duo's hand sat easily in his pocket but Antonio could tell Duo was holding something of value to the former Deathscythe pilot.

"Granted, you're constantly watched to make sure you don't jump the fence on us but we don't see why we'd ever give you reason to. You get paid extremely well, you are given comfortable lodging, a nice vehicle, safety, and especially for you, Relena is nearby and within legal and comfortable reach."

Antonio stiffened. "You are more frightening to speak to than to look at."

Heero smirked. "It's a gift. But that's beside the point. Do you want the job or not?"

"Do I have to decide now?"

"Yes, there's a man downstairs wearing a navy blue suit and a striped tie who has all the intention in the world to slip past the ballroom doors and find his way to a safe filled with valuable information. Duo's out of the job as of thirty minutes ago so that leaves either you or that young man sitting over there next to the woman in the red dress."

Antonio looked over at the well groomed, domesticated man who laughed with too much of an aristocratic air. "You have to be joking. That man is incompetent."

"Next to you," Heero pointed out in a low voice. It was a gentler tone than he had ever used on anyone beside Duo and it worked effectively to encourage Antonio to stand.

"He'll be walking out with adequate information I think."

Heero stood and allowed Antonio past. He watched the young man continue down the stairs and smirked as the man skillfully avoided the culprit and made his way to the ballroom doors. He was going to lead the man to a dead end. Heero knew Antonio was the one for the job.

Duo walked up and finished the last of what was in his wine glass.

"Shall we?" he asked merrily.

"Yes. We've waited far too long."

"At last, we finally get to disappear," Duo sighed happily as they descended the stairs, ignoring the people that watched and murmured behind gloved hands.

"Forever," Heero assured.

Heero approached Relena and bid his farewell in a low voice so that no one would hear. Tears glistened in her eyes and she nodded with a shaky smile. _Thank you_ was all she could reply as he gave her a stiff hug. Duo simply nodded at the young leader before they walked towards the doors that opened into the night air.

Heero took one last look over his shoulder before he blindly took Duo's hand in his and stepped out into the night.

"So, where to?"

"Siena."

"Italy?"

"I didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Duo replied.

"I own a villa there."

Duo just shook his head and laughed. "Of course you do! We leaving now?"

"Quatre will be expecting us by midnight."

"W-what?" Duo stuttered as they got into Heero's SUV. Heero smiled as Duo just sat in the passenger's seat, agape.

"It's a momentous occasion," Heero said plainly.

"Y-yes…but…"

Heero leaned over the control panel and placed a gentle but promising kiss upon his lover. "Buckle up. We're running late."

Duo was slow to obey, too shocked to quite respond.

(O)(O)(O)

The plane ride had been short and uneventful as the personal jet dropped them off right next to another black vehicle similar to the one they had been in a few hours ago. Heero got in the driver's seat and rushed off towards the Tuscan hills and maneuvered the car skillfully up past small, slanted houses, little vineyards, then larger homes and larger vineyards and then at last to the top of the hill where a mile of driveway loosely swerved between a expansive vineyard. Duo was helpless to just stare in wonder and disbelief.

The Tuscan style villa had a main house, a servant's building, an old spa building and a view that was impossible to ever bore of. Duo was practically dumfounded as Heero led him to the backyard where a patio overlooked dense Italian forest. They held hands for a few moments before Heero looked over at Duo.

"Would you be happy here?"

"God, Heero, I'd be happy anywhere with you but this is certainly thick icing on the cake."

"Good because I had hoped we'd stay here for a while, establish it as a home. Not necessarily a white-picket fence setting…"

"It's better than that," Duo cut in breathlessly.

"There are plenty of bedrooms in the main house and in the servant's quarters for when the kids get older."

"K-kids? Heero we're not even _married_ and we're in a primarily Catholic country."

"About the legality of the matter, the Italian ambassador was persuaded by Relena a few months ago to legalize gay marriages and thousands have already. And yes, I agree we should be married before we adopt. Perhaps not for a while, but it's a start that needs to be established."

Duo nearly passed out when Heero suddenly dropped down onto one knee.

"N-no. No way, Heero," Duo objected in a stuttering voice.

"I've waited for more years than I want to count. And I've put you through too much for a man like me. This is the least I can do."

"Jesus, Heero, you're not _that_ bad."

"Duo Maxwell, marry me," Heero said in a steady voice, pulling a ring box out of his pocket.

"If you don't stand up right now like a man then I'm going to knock you into next week," Duo laughed shakily.

Heero stood and smiled when Duo accepted the ring box without a word.

"You need to say the answer first."

Duo looked up at Heero with a wobbly smile and glistening eyes. "Yes," he whispered.

He laughed as a simple white-gold band with a three encrusted diamonds was slipped onto his finger. He shook his head.

"After all, who better for the Perfect Soldier than the Angel of Death?" Duo continued in a precarious laugh.

"It's over, Duo," Heero murmured as his fiancé fell into his embrace fiercely.

"It's over," Duo nearly sobbed back.

"We're free of that mess."

Duo nodded against Heero's shoulder and smiled softly before responding…

"But what a grand affair it was."

(O)(O)(O)

Prequel in progress: _Look my Way _(posted) the beginnings and development of Duo and Heero's relationship prior to _A Grand Affair._

Sequel in progress: _On the Path of Soldiers and Angels_ (not yet posted) Duo and Heero's life after A Grand Affair, adjustment to parenthood and the struggles of their son when his parents are distant legends.


End file.
